My Perverted Brother
by aikasenpai
Summary: What will you do if you have a perverted brother? Well let's see how will Luka deal with it.
1. C1: Porn Addict!

HI! So I started looking up Vocaloid in the internet and I fell in love with Luka and her voice. Then there came KAITO. And you know how I feel about "Kuroba Kaito" right? Yeah I also fell in love with him because he has the same name with "Kaito" HAHAHAHAHAHA. And I paired them up cause I like their voice together :3

I got the idea from a story I read in wattpad, it has the same incest love story. So here it is! I hope you like it! ㈴1

* * *

**Chapter 1: Porn Addict!**

_"Otou-san! Kaito-niichan ruined my project!" A pinkette whined to her father, "I had been working my blood and sweat on it and then what? Just to be ruined by him?!"_

_"I told you, it was an accident!"_

_"An accident?! You did it on purpose!"_

_"Would both of you just shut up for one second? We've been living together as a family for a year yet you don't treat each other as siblings." Megurine sighed at the teens infront of him, he just doesn't know anymore what to do with them. They're like cats and dogs when you add them up, all he wants is for them to not fight every damn hour. He crouched down to their level and put his hand on their shoulders, "Please. Please just get along. I, me and your mom really want to make this work. "_

_Kaito and Luka stared at each other, blue met pink. They turned away from each other, "He's/She's not really my sibling!"_

_They said in unsion, "Only Kaiko is my sibling." Kaito added up._

_Luka snorted and made a face at her step brother, she let her project lay on the floor and kicked it away from her. 'It's ruined anyway'_

* * *

That was three years ago, me and my stepbrother just don't get along. And if you're asking do we get along now...

"Oi Luka! Don't cause trouble and don't go home late, dad left you under my care..."

"Wakatta, wakatta! And stop acting like you care!"

"I'm not acting like I care cause I really don't care."

I rolled my eyes at him even though he won't see it since he's busy playing his stupid video game.

"Well don't YOU dare bring your friends here if you don't know how to clean." He just nodded at me and continued playing his game.

I was thirteen years old when the Shion's moved in here with us. Our parents have been together for four years but they didn't have a child yet that's why they went to America for 5 months. We were left here in Japan with Kaiko's personal caretaker.

I'm 17 years old and studying at Tokyo High in sophomore high school. I'm aiming to be a kindergarten teacher since I'm really fond of kids. Or I could be a professional singer-performer when I grow up but dad is against it.

While Kaito-niichan is 18 years old and a junior at the same school. He has the same dream as me to be a singer-performer, however he writes his own music. And his little sister Kaiko is 8.

* * *

"So how's it going at the Megurine household?"

My best friend looked at me with a teasing grin and probably going to tease me any minute now. She clearly knows what's going on in the house since I probably tell her everything.

"Ne Luka-chan, why don't you.. I don't know, try seducing your brother? Cause he's like hot! Super hot!"

Nice advice right? I almost slapped Meiko in the face, does she even know what the hell she was saying?

"Who wouldn't be stressed if you would have a sibling that you know you wouldn't get along with for the rest of your life?" I drank the beer in my hand at one gulp and sigh. Yes, I drink beer but that's all normal teenage stuff. We drink and smoke weeds, but I don't really do the weed stuff. And besides drinking doesn't affect your body that much unlike when you smoke.

"But he's not really your brother!" I arched an eyebrow at her confused.

"I mean if you really want Kaito to be nice to you why don't you try being nice to him first?"

"Tss. Never in a million years!"

"Oh you and your pride. Tell me, how much do you really know your brother?"

I thought about my blue haired brother, well based on my observations he's:

1\. A very good singer and dancer.

2\. Favorite word is "Fucking".

3\. He writes songs.

4\. He may not look like it but he's in the top of his class.

5\. Very good at sports

6\. A very caring brother to his sister Kaiko

7\. Loves to eat sweets.

8\. Has the worst case of being a bipolar.

9\. He's a flirt. A 'HUGE' one may I add.

10\. Lastly he's a video game and porn addict. I saw it in his phone!

Isn't that enough information to prove I know him? Sadly no. I've got to admit, I am ashamed of myself. I've been under the same roof with him for four years and that's all I know. "Well, no."

She sighed and sipped from her drink. She smiled slyly at me and scooted closer, "Have you heard the rumors?" I arched an eyebrow at her and nodded urging her to continue.

"Your aniki is a womanizer! Diffrent girls every week."

I rolled my eyes at her and grabbed another bottle of beer, this was going to be my third bottle for the night. "Tell me something I don't know."

"And he even has a sex video on his friend's phone, he just asked them to delete it." She said to me like it was a normal thing. Time literally stopped and it was still processing in my mind. He.. He has a freking sex video?! I let go of the beer I'm holding and stood up. "Eh Luka-chan?"

"I'm going home. I'm going to behead someone. See you in the news. Oh and thanks for the treat." And with that I stormed off, but I could still hear Meiko's call for me.

"Oi. This isn't a treat you know? Oi Luka-chaaaaaan!"

* * *

When I got home it's already eleven o'clock, I walked in and saw that Kaito-niichan was still playing his stupid game. I was about to go into my room when he talked, "Didn't I tell you not to stay out late?"

I rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms below my chest, "You don't freaking care."

My eyes widen in shock as I found myself suddenly pinned against the wall trapping me with his body, he held both of my wrists above my head and leaned his face to mine. "Never, ever talk to me like that."

I smiled wickedly at him and snapped back, "And why not?"

He just smirked at me and whispered, _"I'll rape you."_

As soon as those words left his mouth, I felt all the blood circulating in my body went to my face. His hot breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine. He looked at me square in the eye and down to my lips, he bit his lip seductively. My heart rammed against my chest as if it wants to get out and my knees were starting to grow weak. He released me from his grip and stared at me when he started laughing like an escape mental patient.

When he was done with his joke time, he walked towards me and ruffled my hair, "Go to sleep. You're in kitchen duty tomorrow."

He went back to his spot and continued to play his game, and as for me, I stood there like a red faced idiot. What just happened? I really can't understand him! He just switches personality every single time. I shook my head, Maybe I'm just thinking too much.

No, wait no. Can it be true?

He has different girlfriends every week; he's a porn addict; what he just did to me earlier; he has a sex video, oh no don't tell me.

My brother is a pervert!

_Why did I just realize this just now?_

* * *

So how was it? I know Kaito's a bit not on character, I promise I'll work on it!

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ❤


	2. C2: Isn't it my job to get you wet?

Hey I know Kaito is a bit OOC here, but like I told you I'm working on it. This is my first time encountering him anyway :( Anyway, my friends are hating me for this story because it's not a MikuxKaito fic, and I'm like "Whaaaaaaaa?" I'm sorry again because I don't really like how their voices match up yogether so yeah, but they do look cute. I respect that. :)

So here's Chapter 2 ;) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Isn't it my job to get you wet?**

"Oi! Luka! Fucking wake up! It's already fucking noon, didn't I tell you to wake up early?! I'm fucking ready for school and now I'm fucking late yet you're still here fucking sleeping peacefully! Kaiko went to school with a fucking bread and fucking glass of milk for fucking breakfast! You just got to have to fucking drink last night! I mean why didn't it have to be today, it's fucking Friday! Argh! People these days just don't use their brain! Luka wake up!"

Ugghhhh... What's that noise? Make it stop!

Can't they see I'm sleeping? It's freaking early!

"Go away! I'm still sleepy!"

"Luka! I said wake up! Damn it!"

My eyes shot open as I felt myself being carried, Kaito-niichan is holding me bridal style, he was dressed up in his uniform, his headphones on his neck and his stuff were already in the table.

Of course feeling uncomfortable in the situation I started wiggling out of his grasp, but obviously I failed. "O-oi. Ma-matte, na-ani o shi-te-ter iru no?!"

He smiled slyly at me, "You don't want to get up!"

"Na-nani? Ya-yamete, I'm awake now!" I started grabbing his shirt and wriggle on his grasp. His white polo getting wrinkled up and his tie loosed. He stopped at some point only to throw his head phones on the couch which I took as a chance to get out of his grasp again, but failed again. He just continued walking as if my actions are not affecting him one bit.

"O-oi! Le-let me go! Anikiiii!"

"Iie! You're still sleepy right? We need something to fully jolt your senses."

My eyes widen in shock as brought me outside, "Okay, here we go. Ready? Get set? Go!"

_Oh no!_

"Shit! Fuck you! Fuck you! The pool's freaking cold! Get me out of here!" I reached out my arms to him to pull me out. He put his hand on his chin as if he's thinking deep; he turned to me and smiled wickedly.

"You know to make you more awake, why don't we give you a shower?"

My eyes widen in shock as I saw him grab the hose and pointed it directly at me. He sprayed the hose at me as if he was just watering the plants on a freaking garden.

"Ugh! Yamero!"

I rose both my arms to shield myself from the water while he was just enjoying himself torturing me. I freaking hate him!

_"Isn't it my job to get you wet?" _He winked at me, _oh my god. He's so..._

No Luka! Get a hold of yourself! He's your brother! And what's worse is that you don't get along with him!

In the middle of his laughter, he stopped and looked down at me. He lifted me out of the pool easily and stared at me. I felt my face heat up when he removed his top. Holy abs!

"Go get dressed up, we're late for school." He draped his polo on my shoulders and left me outside.

As I finally entered the house I saw a towel beside the door so I instantly grabbed it since I'm freezing and to prevent water in the house. And I clearly know that Kaito-niichan left it there for me since it is his towel. Well maybe he is a good guy after all.

Tsk. I'm disgusted with what I'm saying. I went to my room to take a proper shower when I passed by my mirror. I walked back to stare at myself shock. Shit!

This may be the reason why he gave me his polo, my chest is clearly seen through my shirt! Ehh. He can be a gentleman sometimes. Well who would sleep with their bra on? I would just gain breast cancer if I did. I took a bath and quickly dressed up in my uniform since as my perverted brother said, WE'RE LATE.

"Oi! Perverted monster! How's the rumors affecting you?" I smirked at him as I saw him waiting in the living room.

"Nani tsuite hanashite iru? And what did you call me? Perverted monster?"

"You know, like you're a womanizer and that. Maybe even a sex video or what so ever."

We went inside his car and headed to school, he grinned while getting his stuff and the car ready, "Ah, so that's why you're calling me a 'perverted monster'"

"I-iie! It's not like that, I just really think you are a pervert."

"Perverted monster? Hmmm. Nice idea Luka! I was just thinking of a new username, thanks."

Seriously? Like what the hell? I scoffed at him and turned to him, "Onii-chan! Let me remind you, otou-san is working hard so that we could finish our studies not to be a womanizer or even a porn star. Besides were the rumors true?"

He chuckled and smirked at me, "Would you like to watch it?"

I rolled my eyes at him and slupmed back to my seat, like seriously? The nerve!

"You really are a pervert!"

"I was just asking if you want to watch it, it's still on my phone." He handed me his phone with a big smirk on his face.

Argh! He's the worst! I glared at him and gave him the middle finger. He just chuckled and continued driving.

"Luka-chaaaaaaaan! I've got some new juicy gossips for you!" I looked back to see Meiko running behind me with tray in hand. It's already lunch time and luckily I still made it through my other classes.

"What is it now Meiko?"

"Who's dating who? Someone saw Kaito kissing a bumpkin at school! You know how bumpkins are, conservative, quiet, gentle, and innocent but she still became a victim."

I just shook my head at her and continued to look for a table. Not only is he a pervert but also a womanizer so it's no really new news to me.

"So what do you plan to do?"

I turned to the blonde girl who is suddenly in front of me eating a plate of spaghetti, next to her is a green haired girl. I arched an eyebrow at her and shook my head. What do they expect me to feel? Shocked? Angry? No. He can do whatever he wants, if I'm not putting my nose in his businedd the same with him on mine.

"Betsuni."

"If you would just let me be your brother's girlfriend, we would have been sisters already." Meiko sighed beside me, I slapped the back of her head to get some sense in her.

"Like he'll ever fall for you." Neru snapped at Meiko's day dreaming.

"Hmph! You never know right?"

All three of us just rolled our eyes at her and continued eating our meal. As I ate my lunch I could feel someone's eyes boring into me, I searched the whole cafeteria and met beautiful blue eyes. Kaito-niichan smirked and winked at me, I glared at him for response and looked away. I have a lot of things to do and thinking about my perverted brother is not one of that.

* * *

So what do you think? :) Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved :)


	3. C3: I dare you to drink my MILK!

Koni'chiwa! Since I updated my story 'Catch Me', I also updated this! :D Hahahahaha. Even though people are telling me that Kaito is a bit or really OC and they prefer it to be MikuxKaito or GakupoxLuka, I'm still gonna stick in to plan. :P

Just please give this a chance :) So here it is chapter 3! Enjoy! :)

PS: Vocaloid isn't mine.

* * *

**Chapter 3: I dare you to drink my MILK!**

"Kaiko, come and drink your vitamins now so that you could finally go to sleep." My eyes turned to the blue haired siblings who were being lovey-dovey with each other. Ignoring them, I turned my attention back to the TV and lazily flipped through the channels.

"Onii-chan, why Luka-neechan don't drink vitamins?" my eyes were back on them and saw that both of them were already looking at me. I rolled my eyes at them and lay down on the sofa for my back was aching from sitting and hunched over my study table for hours.

"It's because she's an alien that's why she doesn't drink them. So drink this, you're not an alien right?" Kaiko nodded at agreement on her precious brother's lie. _'My god, she's so gullible.'_

If only I didn't know that she was his sibling, I wouldn't have any doubt that it's his daughter. He's more caring than their okaa-san; I mean our okaa-san. After drinking her vitamins, Kaiko quickly ran to her room. I looked back again at Kaito-niichan as he got out of the kitchen.

"Here!" In his hand was a glass of milk, I rolled my eyes once again and ignored him. I continued to watch the TV when he spoke, "It doesn't have poison in it, so that not only alcohol is flowing through your system, besides you just finished studying. Now go to sleep!"

This guy is just the worst. He would always tease me then acting nice all of the sudden; this probably has something fishy in it. There's something to happen anytime if I would grab that damn milk.

"Tch, whatever. There's probably something in that. So stop bothering me or else I'll be the one to leak your scandal!" I glared at him and sat back up while still flipping through the channels of the TV.

"You don't believe me? Then I'll drink it." I quickly dropped the remote and grabbed the glass from him. My eyes looked down at my feet as I feel my cheeks reddened. "A-arigatou. You could just take my things off the center table since you're just going to play your play station all night since its Saturday tomorrow." And with that said I quickly left the scene but not failing to see that faint smile on his face. I just ignored it and went to my room.

I sat down at my bed and stared at the glass of milk in hand. Is this really milk? Or is there something mixed with it? Is it even safe to drink this? You may say that I'm over reacting but hello? For four years we don't get along, so am I still gonna hope that we would make up? I grabbed my phone and texted.

**_To: Perverted Monster_**

**_I will kill you if you put something strange in this milk._**

**_Sending…_**

**_Message Sent!_**

Yes, Perverted Monster is his name in my contacts since I hate him. Mind your own business!

**_From: Perverted Monster_**

**_Kill me now._**

I decided to take a sip and felt my eyes widen in shock, 'It's freaking delicious!' I suddenly remembered how my real mom used to serve me milk, I gulped it down one drink and licked my lips. I smiled like a kid as I stared at the glass.

Wait.

I shouldn't be happy! I checked my phone and texted him right away.

**_To: Perverted Monster_**

**_Make me another one if you don't want to die! Hayaku! Hayaku!_**

I glanced around my room and turned on the air conditioner. It is starting to get hot in here and my body is already mildly sweaty. I hate it when my clothes would cling to my body due to sweat, I feel slimy.

**_From: Perverted Monster_**

**_Eh? Don't tell me you actually liked it? :)_**

I scoffed at his reply, "So arrogant! Well, it really was delicious…" I shook my head and replied back.

**_To: Perverted Monster_**

**_Vuoi morire?_**

It means 'Wanna die?' in Italian. We usually use different language when we're talking with each other. Like I told you he's the top student in his class and vice versa. And besides it would be really helpful to speak many languages if I become famous especially when I go to world tours.

**_From: Perverted Monster_**

**_Oui madame! 1 lait chaud à venir jusqu'à!(^_^)_**

After a few minutes of waiting desperately for a glass of milk, a knock came on my door. I immediately got up from my bed and opened my door. I noticed that he was holding two glasses of milk, I arched an eyebrow at him and he was just grinning at me from ear to ear. "Why did you brought two?"

He brushed passed me and trespassed on my room. He put both glass on my side table and sat on my bed. "What? I'm not going to let you drink milk alone." He said coolly and handed me my glass of milk. I just stared at him and accepted the drink. "You can get out now."

He just laughed at me sarcastically and slide down from my bed and sat himself on the floor. "My room is not a hangout spot, so leave."

"What if I don't want to?" I rolled my eyes at his ignorant reply and glared at him. and the jerk stared back at me. We look like idiots glaring at each other.

I was the first one to give up since he's not going to give up either and I want him out of my room now. He smirked at me and finished his glass while mine was still in my hand not yet touched. No way am I going to drink this in front of him! I'm not going to give him the satisfaction that I like his milk.

He finally stood up and went towards me. Since he was a lot taller than me he leveled his face with mine, we stared at each other for a while then a genuine smile crept up on his face which entirely shocked me.

"Finish it okay? Oyasumi!" he pat my head and grabbed my previous glass then left the room.

Oh my god. What was that?

_'No! No! No! That guy's surely up to something! Yeah, that's got to be it!'_ I nodded my head agreeing with what my brain just said. I silently took a sip from my glass and almost choke by the hint of blue hair popping in my door. "Hihihihi. She liked it!" He looked at me with victory and started to laugh evilly.

"Feicfidh mé tú a mharú ! Faigh amach as mo sheomra !" I threw him my pillow but missed since he was able to close it before it hit him.

I breathed in deeply trying to calm my anger. How dare he?! Curse you! I will soon get revenge!

* * *

**_Oui madame! 1 lait chaud à venir jusqu'à! - _**"Yes ma'am! 1 hot milk coming right up!"

**_Feicfidh mé tú a mharú ! Faigh amach as mo sheomra ! - _**I'll kill you! Get out of my room!

So how was it? To tell you the truth i was actually drinking milk when I wrote this. HAHAHAHA.

Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ❤ Later's baby! ;)


	4. C4: The Girlfriend and the Birthday Boy

**Hey! :) How ya doin? I updated Catch Me, so I also updated this. :D There's going to be new characters that are going to be introduced, so stay tuned. :) **

**Anyway here's chapter 4! **

**PS: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Girlfriend and the Birthday Boy**

The moment I woke up, I immediately stood up and went downstairs. I tiptoed my way down, careful not to wake up my precious step—

"Ohayou Luka-chan." Too late… And addressing me 'chan' wasn't really helping me in my mood at all.

I smiled forcefully at the two siblings who are eating their breakfast happily.

"What time is it?" I asked them. "It's nine o'clock in the morning, nee-san." Kaiko beamed up at me as she grabbed another spoonful of rice and fish on her mouth.

"You were taking too long on your dreamland, so I decided to prepare breakfast myself. Now eat up Milk Monster-chan!" a smirk made its way to his face as he handed me a clean plate and spoon and fork. I rolled my eyes at him and sat beside Kaiko.

Tch. He's surely proud of himself since I enjoyed the milk he made me last night. Well sorry to burst his bubble but I only liked it because it reminded me of my real okaa-san!

"Kyo, okusama. There's a letter for you." Before Kaito-niichan could grab the letter I pulled him by his shirt and took the letter from Kaiko's caretaker.

"Go feed Kaiko-chan . I'll read it." I said to him keeping my poker face in check. He only smiled at me and fixed his hair then a smirk replaced his smile. I resisted the urge to puke in front of him and just read the letter.

**_You're invited in my party bro! Come with your girlfriend and Luka!_**

**_At my house 7:30 pm._**

**_\- Akaito_**

Akaito? My eyebrows knitted together as I kept repeating the name in my head. Akaito, Akaito, Akaito, Akaito. What a weird name. It's like saying my stepbrother's name with a letter A. But it's the same with Kaiko, the 't' is just replaced with a 'k'.

Wait. That's not the point here. How does this person know me when I don't even know them myself? And to think that they even addressed me by my first name. Wow, just wow.

I pursed my lips and just threw the letter to my step brother. "You're invited by a person named "Akaito"." I quoted the name of its sender, since it was still bothering me.

"Akaito-niichan?" Kaiko's eyes suddenly brightened up and looked at his brother with pure happiness on her face. Okay? Am I missing something here?

Kaito-niichan chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair in a loving brother way, "Un. It's his birthday today."

"Uhmm. By any chance you're related to this guy? As in family related?" I questioned both of them slowly since I am being blown by the wind here. Kaiko then turned to me smiling dreamily, "Un! Akaito-niichan is our cousin!"

So that explains the name. But why the hell does he know me?! I really haven't seen him or any of their relatives other than their ojii-san and obaa-san. While I was busy analyzing their family tree, I didn't notice that he already stood up and went to clean up the dishes. I was just brought back to earth when I felt someone tugging my shirt.

"Just keep it between us, but I love Akaito-niichan more than Kaito-niichan." I blinked at the giggling Kaiko beside me and started to join with her. She was just so cute that I can't help laugh at her cuteness. Not only has that because her own sister just said that she preferred her cousin more than him.

"Oi kimi!" I looked up from Kaiko only to see Kaito-niichan smirking at me, "I'm going to get ready now and so do you. We're going to the party!"

It's freaking 9:30 in the morning! He's got at least 10 hours until the party, I arched an eyebrow at him and scowled. "Who says I'm going with you?"

"Fine then! I'll just call Avanna then!" I instantly froze at my spot.

Avanna? Who is she? Can she be the girl in that sex video?

"Ne Kaiko-chan…" I gulped as I faced my little sister and nervously asked, "Who is this Avanna?' she just smiled innocently at me and nonchalantly answered my question, "Nii-chan's girlfriend number 3!"

Three?! So there's a quantity?!

"Ho-how many girlfriend does he have?" she placed her index finger on her lip and look up the ceiling thinking hard, her eyes then fell on me with a joyful expression, "Five!" she raise all her five fingers to prove her point. "My onii-chan is really loved!"

I choked. How could she say that with a cute and innocent expression on her face?! I'm surprised that she isn't being influence by her brother.

I then faced Kaito-niichan and narrowed my eyes at him. Avanna huh? Is she even pretty? I need to know! I'm going to tell this to out-san and okaa-san!

* * *

I paced back and forth on my room, from my closet to my bed. I've got to make up my mind now!

If I go with him to this party I'll have the honor to inspect this Avanna. If I don't go I could just lock myself in this room and do anything I want. I looked at my clock. Its red colors flashing '4:45'.

Without thinking, I rushed to my step brother's not even bothering knocking,

"Hey aniki! What's the theme of th-" but I stood frozen on my spot. I feel all the blood flowing inside me just went to my face. I quickly turn away from him and gulped, "I-I'm go-going."

Damn it! Why did he have to be so attractive? No wait, scratch that. Why did he have to be so hot? The heck he was only just wearing his towel, insert dangerously low here, on his waist! And add up the wet trickling down his chest and hair.

"Okay. The theme is pool party. Hayaku! I still need to pick up Avanna!" I kept my mouth shut and nodded my head not even once turning back to look at him.

On my way back to my room, I bumped into Kaiko who is grinning mischievously at me. "Luka-neesan's face was like this!" she blinked her wide eyes, imitating my reaction earlier.

"Ah, so that's how it is huh Kaiko-chan?" I ran after her since she started running across the hall, when I managed to grab her I sat her down on my lap and started tickling her. "Hahaha. Yamete!"

"Now did you learn your lesson?" I playfully scolded her, her grin remained on her face and just continued laughing, "Hahaha. Luka-neechan's face. You like Kaito-niichan don't you?" she suddenly teased me, oh my maybe I was wrong when he hasn't influenced her. I stuck my tongue at her like at kid, "Tondemonai! Your brother is ugly!"

I began to tickle her again when she spoke again, "Oniichan! Look at Luka-neesan! Hahaha, waaaah! Yamete Luka-neesan! Hahahaha. Onii, help!"

I didn't pay attention with what she was saying when someone grabbed me by the waist and started tickling me. I started laughing like a mad man and arched my body. My eyes widen in shock as I saw my step brother's face directly above me. His fingers hit that spot again then I started to laugh again, "Hahahaha. Enough aniki! Hahahaha. You perverted monster don't touch me! Hahahaha."

"You can't do that to my precious sister." He smirked at me, Kaiko managed to get out of my grasp since she had a grip on my feet and tickled it.

"Hahahaha, Okay! Okay! I surrender! Hahaha." They finally let go of me as I surrendered to both of them. I stood up and looked at him. I gently cupped his face with both hands and pinched him. "Ka. Wai. I. So cute that I really want to bury you alive."

"I-i-i-itt-tte!" I let go of his face and rushed back to my room.

"Someday Milk monster! Someday!" he shouted across the hall, "Yeah right!"

* * *

I sat quietly at the back seat of his car since his girlfriend is going to sit there. Like I care! Besides I never really sit at the passenger's seat since Kaiko always occupies that seat every time we go to school. I don't even want to! I'll just get his craziness!

"What's taking her so long? What happened to 'Give me 5 minutes'? It has already been freaking 20 minutes!" I groaned for the 4th time that night. Noting that he wasn't even listening to me, I grabbed his phone and put it in my purse.

"What the fucking hell Luka?!" I glared at him and cocked my head to the window, "Could you please tell your girlfriend that we're going to a pool party not prom or even wedding!" he only chuckled at me and licked his lips.

_Oh god…_

"Let her be! She's taking her time to impress Me." he winked at me. I could only gape at his response. Does he even hear what he's saying? He's talking like he's the most appealing person in the world! Not to me of course!

_Yeah right..._

"Tch. Whatever!" I make a face at him which he just rolled his eyes as response.

Then after 123456789 years, his girlfriend finally showed up! If I could have one word to describe her, it would be clown. Her makeup was just too thick and her hair was even curled up!

Oh please, that would be gone anyway. We're going to a freaking pool party. I only tied up my hair in a low ponytail and wore a loose white crop top and shorts. Of course with my bikini underneath.

"Oh my god. I can't believe it's so bright!" I inflicted to the girl who is seating in front of me. she was wearing a fucking pair of sunglasses! A fucking of pair sunglasses! On the middle of the night! She glared at me which I gladly returned with my famous smirk.

"Okay. Stop that you two." Kaito-niichan warned the both of us then he started driving to our destination.

* * *

Finally we made it to the party though we are 30 minutes late and it's all thanks to this clown girl! I've got to admit she is pretty, but it seems that it's only because of her makeup.

A smirk made its way to my face as I stared at my precious brother, you're a dead meat Kaito Shion! They still use Shion since okaa-san and otou-san aren't officially married yet.

"Great! We're late!" I directed it to his girlfriend, she winked at me and replied. "You're wrong. We just made it on time for the good part."

"She's right! So get out now that we could finally enter." I rolled my eyes at the both of them and just go with the flow.

As we entered, the blasting of music welcomed us. I looked at everyone around me as they all drink, smoke, flirt, make out, eat, play, and whatever teenagers do at times like this.

"Kaito you made it! And you brought Avanna with you." A boy who looked exactly my step brother but with flaming red hair, may I say that it just add to his handsome features. His eyes then drifted to me and smirked.

Oh my god. He's looking at me. What do I do? All I could do was stare at him and stood like a toad. His smirk went wider, why is he staring at me?!

"Happy Birthday Akaito!" my step brother greeted him, "Happy Birthday Akaito-kun!" clown girl greeted him with matching batting of eyelashes.

Oh so he's the birthday boy. His eyes remained at me as he nodded at their greetings. "Hey Luka. I see you tag along too."

I smiled at him but it seemed like a grimace. I couldn't help it! I don't this handsome guy! "Uhmm. Yeah. Happy Birthday?" it ended more like a question rather than a greeting.

He chuckled at me, oh that was glorious, and lay his hand out. "Akaito Shion. Hajimemashite." I gaped at him then to his hand.

_Shake his hand you baka!_

I shook my head and bowed instead, "Luka Megurine. Hajimemashite."

The moment I look up, he retracted his hand with an amused face. My cheeks felt hot, for sure I was blushing right now. Well I'm glad that he's enjoying teasing me. the worst part is I am affected! Who wouldn't be? Especially when this guy is so freaking hot!

Our staring contest was blown off when my step brother's back came right in my face. "Okay, that's enough. Let's party!" he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the hot red head. My eyes widen in shock as I realized that he only took me out of the scene, leaving his girlfriend there. "Kaito-kun! What about me?"

* * *

**Yeah, I made Avanna Kaito's girlfriend. Hahaha. I was planning it to be Miku but decided not to, I've got another role for her. And yes, I pictured Akaito here to be a sly red head. Flirty but not too flirty, but really mischievous. **

**So how was it? Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved. Later's baby! ;)**


	5. C5: Saviors?

**Koni'chiwa! How ya doin? Sorry if I'm not being active, it's just that school is starting soon. I only have a month left though, so I've got to prepare now. I'm going to be in 10th Grade this year, so I need to focus on my studies. I'm terribly sorry. :( **

**Anyway enough of that! Let's just hope for the very best. :D So this is Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**PS: Vocaloid isn't mine**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Savior/s?**

In the middle of the party, their gang were all drinking and here I am sitting awkwardly with my phone in hand. To make it simple, I'm clearly out of place here. And what do people do when they feel out of place, they grab their phone and pretend to text someone.

Not even bothering excusing myself from the table, I stood up and left. It was just too awkward and uncomfortable. The fact that I clearly have no clue who every one is sitting at the table is just really, really awkward.

Swimming was not really a good option either, not only I didn't feel like it yet but also because it was awkward. There were a group of friends playing volleyball, while the others are flirting with each other, and I don't even wanna know what those couple are doing under that cave like fountain. See awkward.

I know I've been saying 'awkward' too many times but it's the only thing I'm feeling right now. Shaking my head I asked the waiter for some juice hoping a drink would loosen me up.

"Here's your drink ma'am."

"Thanks."

I stared at the liquid in front of me and ignored what was everywhere around me. So focused on nothing in particular, I didn't notice someone sat beside me.

"What's a sexy maiden doing alone?" I quirked an eyebrow at his statement. He had long purple hair tied into a ponytail, a toned body, a well sculpted jaw and lustful purple eyes. Oh this was the Gakupo guy. Seriously I'm creep out by him. Ever since my step brother dragged me into a table, this guy's eyes have never left my body. Every time my eyes would dart to him, I always found him staring at me and he would either lick or bite his lips.

"Not interested." I gave him my coldest stare and walked away from him. But he managed to snagged my waist bringing me back to him, "oh come on don't be like that baby."

Baby? Seriously? I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes at him, I scoffed at him and pushed him away. "Go fuck yourself."

He chuckled and stood up completely towering over me, "I would love to, but it's no fun without you." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, this guy is getting on my nerves.

"Stay away from my girl." My eyes widen in shock as Akaito had his arm on my waist and smirked at him. His grip on me got tighter and pulled me plush against him. "So hands off."

Instead of being sorry or even remorse, Gakupo only smirked at us and took a few steps toward me. "I'll see you later then."

A shiver shot my spine as he winked at me and finally left. "You okay?" I faced my red head savior and nodded. "Thanks. That guy just give me the chills." I told him annoyed. He smiled at me and chuckled, "You're not awkward anymore."

A 'huh' escaped my lips and stared at him weirdly, and realized what he was saying, his face was inches apart from mine and still had his arm around me. My face turned as the same shade as his hair and quickly back away from him. He pouted like a kid as soon as I made a 2 meter distance between us, "Aww. And I thought you were gonna give me a kiss since I saved you."

I stared at him shock and tried to say thank you, when he started laughing. Okay I'm completely embarrassed now. Looking down at my feet, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. My gosh, why was I so awkward? I'm not usually like this! He stopped laughing then went silent, suddenly he was in front of me and lifted my chin with his index finger. I want to move away but my feet seemed to be cemented to the ground. A smirk is plastered on his face as he leaned his face close to mine, so close that I had to close my eyes.

"Fuuu..." My eyes shot open as I watch Akaito laugh his socks again. Probably all tomatoes would be ashamed of my redness now. I bit my lip in annoyance and stomped my feet. He's no different from his cousin. He's just annoying as Kaito-niichan is! "Are you done yet?!" I asked him irritated.

He raised his finger at me and continued laughing. After a few minutes he finally stopped. He turned to me and stared at me for awhile then his face turned into a serious expression, "You should be more careful."

My eyes darted once again to my feet feeling embarrassed. He repeated his earlier gesture and smiled, "Hey. You're always looking down."

I was still looking down, not giving him any response. "Alright. Alright. I'll stop teasing you." I punched his arm and yelled, "You better do!" He chuckled at me and grabbed my hand, "At least for now..." What does he mean by that?! No way am I gonna be emabarassed by him! Before I could give him another knuckle, he grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "Let's get back with the others."

* * *

Okay I admit it was comforting before but now it felt awkward. Here I am again with the word 'awkward', but come on why wouldn't it be? I'm sitting in between my step brother and his cousin who is holding my hand. "Uhmmm.. Akaito."

"Oh sorry." He decided to let go of my hand and continued to entertain everyone at the table. Luckily, no one noticed that we were holding hands.

While drinking my juice, someone slung their arm over me again. What is it with today? People just can't keep their hands off me. I look up to only see that it was just my perverted brother. "Oi Akaito. How did you even got to know Luka?"

Yeah. I've been wondering about that too. It's not like he's studying at our school or anything.

"She's my friend on facebook then I remembered you telling me about that you're mom is seeing Megurine-san. So I was interested."

Both of us just nodded at him, so he's one of my stalkers? Hey, I'm not being arrogant here! It's true. Some pervs really do follow me around, look at my facebook, and do things like what Gakupo did. "Well, I really can't help it if I'm that beautiful." I muttered to myself but unexpectedly the boy beside me heard it.

"Wow. You sure do have high self confidence." My perverted brother scoffed, I rolled my eyes at him and nudged my elbow to his stomach. I smiled sweetly at him and whispered back "Oh shut up, we both know that you have hidden desires for me."

"Wow, *cough* just wow. Could I like throw up now?" He laughed at me. I glared at him and he did the same.

"Why are you two on each other's face?"

Great now the attention is on us, I huffed away from him and crossed my arms.

"He/She has a deep lust for me." Both of us said at the same time, we glared at each other, "Disgusting." and said in the same time again.

"Stop copying me!" And again.

"Ok!" And again.

All of them shrugged at our weirdness and went on their own businesses, but Akaito needed to leave since his parents called. Too bad. I won't be able to talk to him anymore, he was a nice guy though he can be a jerk. Like us, his parents are also out of Japan so he lives here all alone with only maids and butlers to accompany him.

Then one and one they decided to go do their own thing leaving me as a third wheel for the pervert and his clown girlfriend. This sucks more than being out of place.

"Oi Luka." I glared at the lovey dovey couple beside me, the Avanna girl is sitting on his lap and looking at him with lustful eyes. Uggghhh. I want to puke. "Vanessa and I'll be going on our own now."

"Finally!" A scowl filled my face as I turn away from them, I just heard him 'tsk' and walked away. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I think I'm the one whose supposed to be saying that."

I pursed my lips and looked down at my lap. Everybody left. Just great.

"Hey there beautiful." My eyes widen in shock as someone spoke behind me. No, please go away. "I told you I'd come back for you."

Gakupo sat himself beside me and slung an arm around my waist. "Did you miss me?"

"I have no intention to waste my time with the likes of you." I glared at him and scooted away from him.

"So harsh." He yet again wrapped his arms around me and is now trying to grope my ass. My eyes widen in shock, the hell is with this guy! I pushed him away from me and walked inside of the house, I was met by the kitchen and surprised to see my pervert brother there in lip lock with a blonde. What happened to the Avanna chick?

I shake my head and continued my way in. After walking a few minutes I found myself in a very spacious room, it had a king size bed in the middle with a dim light causing a romantic aura around it. But I regretted entering as soon as I saw Gakupo standing in front of the now closed door. He had an evil smile on his face as he stepped closer to me. My heart was racing, this is bad, even if I try to attack it's no use. He is still a man after all. No. I must remain my poker face. I'm not going to show him I'm afraid.

With every step he take towards me I backed away, and my body froze on the spot as I felt the wall behind me. He instantly towered over me pressing his body against mine. "You'll enjoy this, I promise you."

He pinned both of my wrists above my head and kissed my cheek. "Get away from me!" I kicked him in the shin and manage to push him away from me. I was almost at the door when he suddenly grabbed me and threw me in the bed. I gulped as I stare at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

Oh no. He's furious. "You know I thought of being gentle, but after that I'd be rough."

"I-Iyaaaaaaaa! Yameteee!" I screamed, tears are now starting to fall down my eyes. No! Please, somebody! Help me!

He ripped my shirt and used that to tie my wrists together. His hands ran around me, "Ahhh. You're so beautiful Luka."

"Please stop!" He just laughed at me and started to take off my shorts. "Yamete!" He was about to kiss me but I shake my head violently. I still haven't got my first kiss! Who does he think he is?! Unluckily, due to that action I started to get dizzy. His lips then settled on my earlobe nibbling on it, "Please... Stop!"

His hands then went down to my legs and started to unbutton my shorts. Tears just kept on falling and my voice is getting hoarse from all the shouting I've been doing. I started wriggling under him "Yamete!"

He ripped my shorts then gagged me with it silencing me, I looked at him horrified then I didn't expect him slapping me. "You'll be mine!"

His slap left a sting on my face, my vision is now getting blury but before he could continue I heard the door opened.

"What the fuck?!" My eyes widened at the sight of Kaito-niichan, before I knew it he punched Gakupo and threw him away from me. He lay there glaring at my brother, Kaito-niichan grabbed his face roughly and growled, "I brought her here so she could have fun, not to be raped by you!"

He punched him once again then turned to me, his eyes soften as he stared at me. He took first away the gag in my mouth and cupped my face, I winced as his hand came in contact with my bruised cheek "He slapped you?"

It was more of a statement rather than a question. His eyes darkened and went blank. "Kuso Yaro!" Gakupo intended to punch Kaito-niichan but he blocked it and counter it. He punched Gakupo in the gut causing him to bow in pain. He took advantage of that position and started using his knee to hit him repeatedly in the stomach. He grabbed a fistful of purple hair and tilt his heas to look up at him. Kaito-niichan's expression remained calm and blank, as if this was nothing to him.

"You're the fucking bastard. If you ever lay a fucking finger on my sister again or even if I see a strand of your hair on her, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Yameteeeeeeee!" He was about to punch him again if only I hadn't screamed. Tears kept falling on my face, my chest was starting to hurt and I'm already finding it hard to breathe. "Yamete. Yamete. Enough." His eyes widen in shock and let go of Gakupo, he then went to me. I stared at his eyes and they were going back to the way they used to, "I... I... Let's get you out of here."

I only cried and put my head on his shoulder. As soon as he untied my wrists, I wrapped my arms around him and just kept on crying crazy. "I'm s-s-scared. I-I-I-I'm..." He hugged me tightly and rubbed my hair to shush me. "Hey. It's okay, I'm here."

He removed his shirt off and put it on me, "This would cover it." His shirt was definitely a dress on me, it ended right at my mid thigh. With that he carried me in his arms bridal style and finally take me away from hell. I'm still shaking and never uttered a word.

"Luka, why did you went with that guy?" I just look down and kept silent. Shock is still in my head and I just want to forget it. "If only I hadn't passed by, you might be his fucking victim already." His tone had anger in it but worry is more evident. The glint on his eyes were unexplainable, there were so many emotions swirling around it.

My eyes started to get watery again and started crying. I just clung to him tighter as if never wanting to let go. He placed his hand in my hair shushing me, "Hey. It's okay, you're safe now. We're home."

Finally calming down I rest my head on the crook of his head, and just kept quiet. Somehow being in my brother's arms is the most comfortable place. It feels safe.

"Be careful next time okay? You made me worried." He put me down on my feet as I stare at his smiling face. "Now go take a bath. That guy has germs on his body and it's on you now. Hurry up before it permanently sticks on your skin."

I looked down at my feet, hiding the smile forming on my face. Silently nodding at him I make my way to room, then as if some force was pulling me back I stopped on my tracks and look back at him. He was still standing there staring at something out the window. His brows were knitted together and clenching his fists. It was kind of amazing that he didn't get a scratch on himself after beating that Gakupo up, but at the same time scary. I have never seen him like that. It was just so out of character and his eyes...

He seems to be deep in thought, but as his eyes turned to me his expression softened and his smile went back. "Oh, did you need something?"

Instead of answering him I tackled him and hugged him real tight. He seemed shocked by my action since his body instantly stiffened. "O-oii."

"A-arigatou. Arigatou Kai-nii." I muttered in his ear.

"For what?"

"For saving me." He chuckled at my reply and pushed me gently away from him. "Wait what did you call me? Kai-nii?" The smile on his face is nice, he's like a little boy grinning at me. I blushed and looked down, and muttered quietly, "Because Kaito-niichan is too long." "Alright. Alright. Now seriously, go take a bath. You smell like an old drunkard."

I slapped him playfully and got off him. I smiled at him once last time and went up my room. I stared at my reflection and smiled, I just realized now that he left his girlfriend, or rather girlfriends, so that he could save me and protect me.

And for the first time, I got to seat in the passenger seat of his car.

* * *

**Kai-nii! :) It was just too adorable. **

**I'm sorry for making Gakupo the bad guy here, it was just that he was the first one to come to mind. I'm truly sorry! :(**

**And yes, Akaito is flirting with Luka back there. Hahaha.**

**Anyway how was it? Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved.** ❤


	6. C6: Break Up? Kiss? Sick?

**Chapter 6**

"Luka-neechan? Nani o shitr iru no?"

I almost jumped when Kaiko suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Kaiko-chan! Dou'shite koko ni?"

She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, "Hey! I asked first!"

Then her eyes darted behind me then grinned Chesire Cat smile, I followed her eyes and I felt myself frozen to the spot. I'm like a deer caught in red lights.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that to both of you?" Oh great. Now the pervert is awake.

"Hahahaha. Onee-san's starstruck again by onii-chan!" This girl needs to go to the doctor and get her checked thoroughly. How can she not understand that I am not waved by her brother's charms? I threw the pillow near me at her face, but she was just a quick runner. Even though she's cute, it all runs out when she starts worshiping her brother.

"Starstruck? There's a huge difference by shocked and starstruck." I muttered bitterly to myself completely not knowing that there is a person behind me who just happens to wake up.

"Let her be Milk Monster-chan, she's just teasing you know. And besides, I am a dashing guy." I rolled my eyes at him, "Tch. You're no worth talking to." I threw him the pillow I used to throw Kaiko with. These two are just sometimes annoying, they just love teasing me in everyway possible. And this one here is so full of himself! He thinks he's so mighty but has a stinky breath.

"Tsk. Well you're not worth talking to either! You just barged into my room even if you don't have any business with me."

I suddenly stopped on my tracks, and look back at him. Why was I actually here again? Think Luka. Think!

* * *

**_It's 2 in the morning and I'm awaken because of the noises the room beside me is causing. And it is none other than my savior yet perverted brother. Even though it is against my body to get up, I walked to my brother's room to check what is going on. Curiousity got the peak of me! As I'm infront of his room, I'm about to open his door when I heard groaning and moaning inside._**

**_"Arrgghhh. Yes, ohhhhh." My eyes widen in shock and I'm pretty sure I'm as white as a sheet. A shiver ran down throughout my body as I process what's happening inside._**

**_"Yes! Yes! Ah!"_**

**_Oh my god. Don't tell me. He's... Slowly opening the door, I gulped and prepared myself for what I was going to see. My mouth dropped down the floor as I saw him sleeping while watching porn. He fell asleep watching porn. Who the hell falls asleep while watching porn?! This guy's insane! Can this get any weirder?_**

**_Shaking my head, I entered his room and grabbed his laptop. I don't even wanna explain anymore what is happening. I turned it off and put it away, they say once you started watching one you'll get addicted. Probably like what happened with this guy, and I don't want to have the same fate._**

**_After turning his laptop off, I decided to go back to my room. I am not going to spend any second in here, but a hand stopped me. I glanced at my brother who's asleep?_**

**_"Ahhmmmm. Marshmallow." I became more shock as he sleep talked and trapped me in his arms. "Marshmallow..."_**

**_"Kyaaaaaa! Hentai!" I accidentally slapped him hard in the face since he started groping my chest but no reaction came. He's still asleep! Sleeping soundly like a baby. He stopped his sleep talking and kept quiet. This guy, whether he's awake or asleep his lecherous acts never stop. Hmph. He's in luck since he saved me today or else I'll burn him alive._**

**_Then after a moment of silence, I found myself staring at him. Kissable lips, long eyelashes, a sharp nose, and soft blue locks. He's perfect. He's got it all. He's smart, athletic, handsome, caring, lo-Wait! Stop this crap! What's happening to me?! Maybe it's because I'm still sleepy, yeah that's probably it. I should get back to my room, but it's more comfortable here. Before I knew it, my eyes fluttered close and fell into a deep slumber._**

* * *

Do you get it? I fell asleep here in his room! Good thing that I woke up earlier than him and no misunderstanding happened.

"Ahhmm. My ear ring is missing, so I thought I should check here." I lied to him, thankfully my voice didn't stutter nor crack. "K."

My eye twitch at his answer, this guy... I took a deep breath and glared at him, "I answered you with at least 12 words, and all you say is 'K'?! Are you mocking me?!"

"Sort of, you could say it's our way of morning kiss." He smirked at me annoying me further. "Aaarrgghh! Why do i have to deal this perverted monster everyday?!" I stomped my way down stairs and ignored him. "Well that's life Milk Monster-chan!" He shouted back. Arrrgghhh... So annoying!

* * *

"So how was the party?" I closed the book in my hand and glared at the girl beside me. She's been asking the same question 10 times! Doesn't she understand that I won't answer her?!

Neru and Gumi looked at each other and as if they were reading each other's mind they hit her in the head.

"What the hell?! Why would you do that?" Meiko pointed an accussing finger at both of them. Neru's eye twitch from annoyance and gritted her teeth. Oh how I feel her. "Meiko, if Luka wanted to talk about it she would've answered you in the middle of your question! Now please, could you shut up?!"

Gumi just nodded on the background. Is she supporting Neru or insulting Meiko?

"Whatever! Anyway the bell has rung like 10 minutes ago, and we're still here wasting our youth!" Meiko yet again exaggerated, we three just decided to go along hoping it would shut her up. Unluckily for me, it wasn't going to happen soon.

"Oh yeah by the way, our History teacher is so hot. I just want to be in his class like forever!"

"Iie. The transferee is the eye candy!"

"You're both wrong! There is only one hottie in this school and it's none other than Luka's brother, Kaito!"

Guess who said that.

If your answer is Meiko, then you're probably the smartest person on Earth. I don't really know why, but Meiko is head over heels by Kai-nii. Though she knows all his dirty secrets, she still chases after him. She says it's love. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.

"Speaking of the devil" Gumi whispered to us and watched the scene at the gate. We all scrambled to hide behind the trees and spied quietly at the couple. "Who is it now?" They all turned to me for answers but I, myself was just curious as they are.

"No this caaan't be!"

Whining like a kid, Meiko stumped her feet firmly on the ground. I rolled my eyes at her childishness and continued to watch. I narrowed my eyes at the girl he's talking to and felt my mouth drop. I know that girl! She's girlfriend #3, the clown!

"I know that girl! Her name's Avanna, I think?"

"So she is Kaito's girl friend?" Meiko asked me quite scarily, I silently nodded as an answer.

"Ehhh? What would happen to our love story?!"

"Ahhmm. You could apply you know? I heard he already has 5 girlfriends so you'll be the sixth one." I joked which I received two hits on the head. "I was joking. Sheesh."

Still rubbing my head, Neru and Gumi glared at me. "Don't encourage her!"

As we got closer to the gate, more and more we got to hear Kai-nii's conversation. And may I add that it looks serious.

"Kaito you can't just fucking break up with me! People worship me! They idolize me! A model, then u will just fucking broke up with me? How could you?"

Annoyance was eteched on her face and voice, the four of us stopped on our tracks so that we could watch their 'breakup' live.

"Avanna I will do what I fucking want! And I want to fucking broke up with you! Last thing, you're fucking no fun!"

"This is fucking great!" Meiko whispered with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"Lets just fucking go home" Grabbing her, we three dragged her away from the scene before she would do any stunt.

* * *

"Kaiko? Kaiko?"

My eyes darted to the guy who just got home, I looked at him boredly then turn back to the movie I'm watching. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and popped it in my mouth. Suddenly I felt a weight settle down beside me and started to help himself with MY popcorn. "What do you think you're fucking doing?"

"Where's Kaiko?" He completely ignored my question and questioned me instead. I rolled my eyes at him and slouched down at my seat. "She's been in her room for hours. I'm worried what she may be doing there. Every time I would invite her to eat she'd refuse." I softly explain to him.

"Tch. Ugly duckling." He replied as he stood up. "Bastard." I retort back with no interest.

"A handsome bastard am I. Unlike you, you're truly ugly." I felt a vein pop out on my forehead and clenched my fists. I stood up and snapped.

"Whatever! Can't you take anything seriously?! Is flings all you know?" Both of us had shocked faces and stayed quiet. Shit! I shouldn't have said that! You're an idiot Luka! A smirk then took place on his lips, he put both of his hands in his pockets, "So you were there huh?"

He then went towards me as if he's challenging me, "Uhhmm. Yeah! And wow! You're the worst! You're so good at toying with a girl's heart! You freaking womanizer!"

"Stop. You know nothing."

"Why would I? It's the truth anyway!"

"If you won't shut your fucking mouth I'll fucking kiss you."

"Kiss me? As if you can." He grabbed my waist pulling me against him and cupped my face to look at him directly in the eye. His eyes are so captivating that I couldn't stop staring. The hand on my waist started going south groping my ass, my eyes widen in shock but he just smirked at me. I want to scream but every time I open my mouth nothing comes out. My mouth feels dry and seems my voice was nowhere. What the heck is happening to me?! It's like I really want to kiss him.

His eyes went down to my lips and inch by inch he's moving closer. His eyes fluttered close and I don't what came over me since I'm doing the same and my hand went to his shoulder.

Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I doing?!

If I remember correctly, I hate this guy! Then why am I here now standing on my toes about to kiss him?! Someone please stop this!

His nose is already touching mine.

Oh my god.

Then before I knew it, his lips are now connected with mine. This is my first kiss! Our lips are against each other, I could feel his soft lips on mine. He was not moving yet though. It's as if he's just giving me a peck but he was about to move when...

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaargghhhh!"

Both of our eyes shot open then he raced his way to Kaiko's room.

What was that? Even though our lips aren't moving, his lips already touched mine. I could still feel the warmth of it on my lips.

"Luka! Luka! Call a doctor! Kaiko's burning with a fever!"

* * *

**Oh no! Kaiko's sick, poor little girl. :( **

**Oh my glob! Kaito and Luka just kissed! Well not technically,their lips were just touching each other, is that considered? Hahaha. Anyway, I'm too lazy to write an author's note. I'm sick too actually. Boohoo, :'(**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved.** ❤ **Later's baby ;)**


	7. C7: Wifey!

**Hi I'm back! Luckily, I've already been enrolled on my school! Then the moment i realized that, I went on with some thinking, might as well slack off since I've only got a few more days before school. So I'm taking back what I said that I'm going on serious mode for now and just slack off. I mean it's still summer! Might as well enjoy it! :D**

**Anyway back to the story! Last time Kaiko-chan got sick! Oh no! :( And of course, the two already somehow kissed. By the way, I'm really sorry I didn't project that part really well. **

**So here's Chapter 7! Enjoy! :)**

**PS: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wifey!**

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Stop. Right. Left.

"Hey, I know you're worried but could you please sit down. I'm getting dizzy by just watching you. Calm down."

"How can I just fucking calm down Luka? What if her condition is already at stake here?! And I thought you were checking up on her, how come you didn't know she already has fucking fever?!" He snapped at me and returned to his pace.

We are in the hospital now since Kaiko has unusual high fever. Then here he is pacing back and forth with a completely messed up face. I know he's worried about Kaiko-chan because I am too, but could he please sit down I really am getting dizzy.

"So you're blaming this on me now? She's your responsibility! If you just didn't focused more on your flings then this would've not happened."

As soon as I realized the words that came out of my mouth I froze. His bangs are covering his eyes so I couldn't clearly see his face. "I... I..."

"It's none of your fucking business Luka. Then why don't you go find your own flings? This is my fucking life and I'll do what I fucking want."

My eyes widen in shock and stood frozen at the spot. He's right; I shouldn't just blurt out stupid things like that. His face was unreadable and cold, I gulped as he walked passed me. "I'll get some of her stuff; take care of her while I'm gone." There was still coldness in his voice; well I really couldn't blame him. I crossed the line. He may be a jerk but he has feelings too.

But instead of obeying his orders, I ran to his direction following him. "Kai-nii!" He stopped on his tracks but didn't look back

"Go-gomenasai."

"Just look after Kaiko for me." His voice was still cold. I looked down at my feet and nodded, even if he can't see it. And when I finally raise my head, he was already gone. I decided to go back and the moment I came back the doctor is already there looking for me.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, it was just a normal fever. It seemed she's anemic but she's fine now. Let her rest and make her intake a lot of food with iron. You can take her home tomorrow." The breath I never know I've been holding inside is now released. I bowed in front of him to show respect, "A-arigatou." The doctor smiled at me and excused himself; I sat beside her bed and smiled. I leaned closer and kissed her forehead.

It sure is hard without tou-san and kaa-san; I wonder when they will come home. I hope they'll be back soon. Seeing her like this makes me worry, what if her condition worsens? And to think she was actually anemic, who would've thought that? What if it wasn't just a simple fever? What if-Arggh... Luka Calm down. You're being like your paranoid perverted brother.

Tch. Speaking of brother, where is he anyway? What's taking him so long?

As if on cue the door opened, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. I could hear footsteps coming closer. He must be checking up on Kaiko, and then he started to move again. I don't know where he is right now probably still close by bed. Suddenly I felt someone brushed the hair on my face, it lasted for a few minutes.

"Ugly, fat, idi-" I couldn't contain myself anymore; I opened my eyes and started punching and pushing him.

"Nani tte no?" He seemed shock at my outburst but he instantly gained back his composure. He crossed his arms and smirked down at me. "What? It's true."

"Arrgghhh.. Kami, please stop me before I take the life out of him." I muttered to myself, he just chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Oi Ugly. How's Kaiko?"

"Once I already took your life, I'll burn your body, chop it to pieces and feed it to lions; now stop calling me ugly if you don't want to experience that. And please, me? Ugly?" His smirk just got wider and leaned to my face. "Just answer my question." My eyes widen for a second and stopped breathing, I backed away to get air in my lungs again. Why did he have to be so hot?! Curse you perverted idiot!

"She's fine. She can go home tomorrow." The smirk on his face faded and started to worry over his sister again. He sat on the side of her head and caressed her head. "Why didn't you tell me you're not feeling well?"

I smiled as I watch him care about Kaiko. Actually he can be a great father someday. Yeah, he's a pervert but he can be like that, especially to Kaiko. If he's already that paranoid towards his sister, then how about his future children.

His voice brought me back to the real world, "You hungry? Well if yes, eat and go rest. First thing tomorrow, we're taking her home. I'll keep watch."

"Uhmmm. Okay and thanks."

* * *

"So what are we doing at a supermarket? I thought we were going shopping?" Neru asked as she grabbed a bag fill of food. "We are going shopping! We're shopping for foods!"

"Maji de? My mom never lets me do this kind of stuff." She complained as she tried hard to grip on the bags. "Well I'm sorry my dear ojou-sama." I sarcastically said to the blonde. "And besides it's only for today, Emi-chan is taking care of Kaiko-chan while Kai-nii has some so-called-plans of his. Really that guy is the worst, he said that he would spend the day with his sister and-" I stopped on my ranting as I realized that I was talking and walking all by myself. Facing back, she had her jaw placed on the ground. I arched an eyebrow and snapped, "Oi. Get out of it."

She stared at me for a while and ran towards me, she grabbed my shoulder and yelled, "KAI-NII?! WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU ADDRESS HIM LIKE THAT?!"

My face turned red as I realized what she was saying, I accidentally said Kai-nii. Shit. What am I supposed to say?

"I... I... I'll explain in the way."

* * *

"So that's what happened okay? And now would you stop looking at me like that?" I exhaled as I watch Neru park her car, it took our whole time ride to explain why I call my step brother Kai-nii.

"Jeez Luka. Make sure to tell us this kind of stuff next time. I mean look what happened at the party, now I understand why you weren't telling it to us." I smiled at her and nodded, among our group Neru is the so called motherly type, probably because she has two younger siblings. "Good thing Kai-nii was there to save you." Rolling my eyes at her, I got down from the car and brought the groceries, she opened her window, "You sure you don't need any help?"

I nodded and waved her farewell as she drove off. After a few minutes I sighed and went inside, "Tadaima." I was greeted by a cheerful yet still pale Kaiko, "Okaeri nee-san!" Emi-chan quickly come and helps me with the groceries and left for the kitchen.

I sat beside Kaiko and ruffle her hair, "You feeling better?" She smiled at me and raises thumbs up.

"Did your onii-chan come home yet?" Her innocent smile turned into a mischievous one, "Un. And he has a pretty girl with him."

"So-sodeska?"

"You're jealous! Hihihi."

"Am not! You know I'm starting to doubt that you are really sick. Maybe we should let you go back to school now."

"Ehh?! I'm still feeling weak; I can't go back to school yet!" I laughed at her sudden panic and ruffled her hair once more, "Kidding! Now be a good girl and rest."

Running my way upstairs, I heard faint giggling at my perverted brother's room. Okay, what was that? I pressed my ear at his door and tried to figure out what was happening.

"Ahahaha. Kaito-kun that tickles!"

I felt a vein popped out of my forehead, this guy... I opened the door and my mouth dropped opened at what I saw. A girl was sitting on his lap and was clinging to him like a leach. "What in the world are you two doing?!"

"Playing games, duh! It's none of your business, okay? And what are you doing here anyway?"

"Wait, I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that! Who in the world are you?"

She just smirked at me and flirtedly raises her hand in a handshake manner, "I'm Kaito-kun's girlfriend and I'm here to play games with him. How about you?"

Argghhh. This is making me sick! I don't know what's in my perverted brother's head that he just hits it off with any pretty girl. And the hell is it that he's not even given any effort to interfere in my argument!

"Me? Well you're just in my house darling." Sarcasm and disgust was obviously dripping from my voice as I smiled sweetly at her, "And that guy!" I stopped for a few seconds and stare at him "Is none other than my husband!"

Huh! Take that bitch! You maybe his girl friend, but I'm his wife!

Her eyes widen in shock and quickly stood up from his lap, "Na-nani?! Is that true?"

"Well, if that what she says then..." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him; this guy just doesn't take anything seriously, does he?

"Eeww! I can't believe I'm dating you! No! Making out with you! Gross!" She stomped her way out, her brown locks bouncing with every step she took.

"Thanks Haru-chan! I had so much fun with you!" The idiot shouted farewell, "Aaaargghh!" She screamed back frustrated and continued her way out.

"Ahahahaha so my wife" I rolled my eyes at him and threw him my slipper.

"Ouch! Hey! You're the one who's at fault why we didn't get to continue-" I threw him yet again with my other slipper.

"Arggghh! You perverted monster!"

"Ahahaha! You're too close minded Luka; I didn't even say anything yet."

"You're impossible, there really is just no sense talking to you. By the way, don't just bring your 'pets' whenever you feel like it. I'm gonna tell you on okaa-saan."

It was his turn now to roll his eyes at me; he up picked both of my slippers and handed them to me. "Just admit that you're jealous, since you probably haven't experienced 'it' yet."

"You... I'm going to kill you!"

"Easy Luka-chan, don't worry my tastes aren't that low." His examined me up and down; this guy is really pissing me off! So what does he mean by that?! I'm ugly?! I gave him one last icy and deathly glare and huffed away from him but he stopped me on my way.

A perverted grin is placed on his face; he bit his lip and chuckled, "Since you're my wife, why don't we continue what I and Haru-chan were doing?" His voice sent shivers down my spine, I shake my hand away from his grasp, "Nani?! You are the most perverted guy I've ever met!"

"We have needs Luka, ahahaha" He teased me further, so that's what he wants huh? Sure, I'll play along.

I turned my gaze away from him and hugged myself to squish my chest together making them look bigger. I glanced upon him under my eyelashes and bit my lip, "Ka-Kai-nii."

"Nani?" There was still a hint of teasing in his voice. I look up at him and he seemed surprise to see me tearing up, I walked closer to him and snaked my arms around his neck. "Kai-nii... No, Kaito..." I placed my hand on his shoulder and stood on my tiptoes, since he was so tall, and pressed myself further against him. He only gazed down at me as I continued my actions; he now had this serious look on his face like I wanted to. Leaning my face closer to his, I brought my lips beside his ear and whispered seductively, "Kaito... The truth is..."

I let my other hand played with his hair and tugged it so he was facing me; I saw him flinch a little but remained silent. Breathing in, I put a lot of risk on my next move; I placed my lips against his. Our lips were only millimeters away each other; I remained my gaze on our lips and whispered against it seductively, "I've wanted to tell you this for so long... I have always..."

I remained silent for a second, before shouting at his face, "WANTED TO KILL YOU!"

He remained still while I laughed my socks off. The look on his face is priceless! Ha! In your face! "Oh my god. That was priceless." He just looked at me coldly, but I continued to laugh and ignore it.

In the middle of my laughter, he suddenly grabbed both of my wrists and pinned me by his door. He leaned his face dangerously close to mine, "That was not a good joke anata." His tone was cold but he had playful smirk on his face.

Damn! I hope I won't melt from this guy's hotness.

* * *

**Ne, ne, ne. So how was it? While I was typing this, i had huge grin on my face which caused suspicious stares, particularly my dad. Hahahaha. So yeah, I just shared it. O_O**

**I decided to name Kaiko's personal caretaker, Emi. It's kind of tiring to always type 'Kaiko's personal caretaker'. And the supposed to be girlfriend Haru cause I rally can't think an another name. I'm blabbering nonsense.**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Later's baby. ;)**


	8. C8: Red, Blue, and Purple

**Chapter 8: Red, Blue, and Purple.**

"That's not a good joke anata."

My eyes widen in shock and my mind began to panic, I've got to get out of here! Seeing only one solution, I knee him in the gut and reached for the doorknob. I already had my hand on the knob and all I have to do is turn it, but before I had the chance he already beat me to it.

I found myself once again trapped; he had both of his arms on either side of my head and settled his leg between mine. He leveled his face down to mine and leaned to my discomfort. Waaaaahh! This could already be considered as sexual harassment or maybe even rape!

"O-oi if you're up to something, you better s-"

The hell! He just kissed me! He's fucking kissing me! For real this time! Waaaahhh! I bet my eyes are so wide now that an owl would be ashamed of itself. My mind is screaming to stop him but my body won't move a muscle or a finger. What in the world is wrong with me?!

Finally he parted away giving me a chance to return to my senses, "D-don't you da-dare d-do it again per-pervert!"

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it then?"

I build up my confidence, chin up and look at him with intensity, "I'm going to report you to the authorities and-"

The fuck! He just kissed me again! But this time much longer and has no intention of stopping either. He tilted his head deepening the kiss, my knees are getting weaker and weaker and he seemed to have indicated it since he wrapped his arms on my waist pulling me closer to him. I gasped as I found it hard to breathe but that only gave his tongue access to enter my mouth. I grabbed his shirt and tried to push him away.

This is not supposed to be happening! He's kissing me torridly!

To my horror, somebody started knocking on the very door behind my back. "Bocchama…"

"Somebody's here." I whispered between his kisses, this is killing me.

"Don't care." He whispered back hoarsely and returned to kissing me. Is he really this perverted?!

"Bocchama?" gathering all up the strength left in my body, I pushed him away from me and immediately opened his door. Emi-chan then came stumbling down the floor. We both help her up and she fixed herself up quickly.

"Okusama!" she seemed surprised as she saw me there, I gulped and replied nervously, "Nandeshou Emi-chan?"

She then turned to him and bowed, "Someone's at the door for you."

"A guest for me? Now who may that be?" I glanced at him and he was grinning from ear to ear then walked out of his room with Emi-chan on trail.

As soon as both of them were out of sight, I quickly fell on my knees and started tugging on my hair. I am so going to kill him! Does he know what he just did?! He kissed me! He kissed his sister! His fucking step sister! I wiped my lips and started to stand up.

I quickly marched my way to my own room before anyone could see me here. On my way, I stopped on my tracks as I remember the kiss. The warmth of his lips still lingers on mine, damn it! I almost gave in back there, because I've got to admit he is a damn good kisser.

Waaaaahhh! That's not the case here Luka!

It feels weird. Probably because it looks wrong, no! It is definitely wrong! Like hello? He's my step brother! You're not supposed to kiss your sibling! I hate you Kai-nii!

You're messing up my feelings.

* * *

I went to school early because I don't want to go or even interact with my perverted brother.

"What happened to you?"

I remained quiet and stared at the board, I heard someone take the seat beside me. "I never knew you were part of the walking dead."

I glared at the green hair beside me, "Urusai! I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Ehhh. So that's why you look like a mess: your airs messed up, you look paler than usual, and are those eye bags?" she examined me with unpleased and disapproving eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and was about to retort when a bouncy Meiko came into sight with a rather pissed blonde. She has a huge grin on her face and has never taken her eyes off from her phone.

Gumi gave me a 'what-the-fuck-look'; I shrugged and gestured for her to ask.

"Ne Meiko, what's got you so… giddy?" her smile got wider and it was almost I could literally saw her happy aura surrounding her. "I've been texting…"

A blush formed on her cheeks and smiled shyly, I narrowed my eyes at her waiting. She was still smiling down at her phone; her eyes lit up when she got a new message. I groaned from this shitty suspense she's setting up, "Meiko?!"

"Huh? Nani?"

"Who are you texting?"

Meiko squealed in delight and showed us her phone, "Kaito-kun!"

The two of us stared at her with our mouths dropping to the floor. She looked at us weirdly, "Nani? Is there something wrong?"

"Mochiron! It's Kaito-senpai we're talking about!"

"There really is something wrong with your head."

She pouted turning her back at us, "You guys are mean! You're not very supportive!"

Gumi sighed and grabbed Meiko's shoulder gently making her to face us, "It's not that we aren't supportive dear, you know its Kaito-senpai and he's like the biggest player in school."

"Wakkateruyo! But maybe this time he really is serious." Gumi and I stare at each other warily and sighed. Meiko is such a stubborn girl, once she has made up her mind there's no turning back.

I chewed on my lip thinking about what my perverted brother would be planning this time.

"Girls this is the first time I'm asking you for support yet you're not showing any."

"Meiko I'm pretty sure you know very well why. Heck you're his stalker! You know what he does to every girl he meets!" I exasperatedly explained to her.

"I will prove you guys all wrong. Especially you Luka! There's something about a playboy's heart right? I mean there must be a reason why he's like that and I'm going to find that out!" with that she walked out of the classroom leaving me and Gumi worried.

Wait. Was Meiko his visitor yesterday? Is that how she got his number? Argh. Now I'm curious, why didn't I go down to check?

And somehow I can't help but to agree with her, all this time I never really knew Kai-nii. We've been living under the same room for years; I admit that he is weird and a pervert but I don't really understand why he is like that. Kaiko said that he wasn't really like that before. It's just weird.

"So what happened to you?" Gumi then turned to the pissed off blonde. On her hand was a coffee stained paper and wore the scariest expression I have seen. "Redheads are a pain."

Both of us looked at her confused which she happily replied with her famous roll eye. She cursed again under her breath and slump herself down on her seat.

This day just keep getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

The bell rang signaling its lunch break. The four of us have a heavy atmosphere around us: Meiko seems to be still upset at us or rather me; Gumi's too busy fiddling with her phone probably on social media again; Neru is still agitated with in relevance to the color red for some unknown reason; and I'm having mixed emotions right now. I can't handle it when my emotions overwhelm me. So I quickly left them, not that they would notice anyway, I just needed some time to think.

As I was walking along the empty hallways at the back of the school, students rarely go here since nothing usually is quite interesting here, it's perfect for someone to just suddenly grab me and pin me by the lockers.

And as if I jinx it, it actually happened. "Missed me?"

My eyes widen and felt terror rise up my body. "Ga-Gakupo?"

He still had that evil smirk on his face; some bruises were still present on his face. He pressed his body against mine and lifted my chin to look at him. "We still have some unfinished business."

The fear from before started to bubble up inside me again. My body starts trembling as he towered over me.

"Oi kimi!"

Both of us looked at the source of the voice, my eyes widen in shock at the sight of a rather familiar red head.

"Didn't I tell you hands off?"

In a flash, I was out of Gakupo's grasp and behind a muscular body. He glared at Gakupo dangerously and cracked his knuckles, "Didn't I tell you that? Seems like you haven't learned your lesson huh?"

"Tch. Whatever." Gakupo returned the glare and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, my savior turned to me and checked if anything was done to me. I could only look down at my feet blankly; the scenes from that night came flashing through my mind again.

**_'You'll be mine!'_**

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I crouched down and covered my ears like a kid. I shook my head vigorously as I tried to get it out of my head. "Ya-ya-yamete…"

He hugged me tight in his arms, not letting me go even through my attempts to break free. Words of comfort came out of his mouth as he cradled me in his arms. His hand soothes my back making upward and downward motions. The more I tried to break free from my tantrum he gripped me tighter. I cried into his polo shirt soaking it with my tears, but he didn't seem to mind as he just comforted and calm me down. As soon as my sobs went down, he loosened his grip on me and examined me. "Hey…"

I remained staring at my feet and sat still, as if forgetting he was actually with me. He gently cupped my face to face him; he has a worried and somewhat angered expression on his face as he stared at my face. He swiped a strand of hair away from my face, "I heard what happened at my party."

"Oh." Was all that came out of my mouth; he pressed my head against his chest while placing his chin on my head. Both of us stayed quiet, it seems he doesn't know what to say next knowing it was a very sensitive topic for me and with what just happened I'm sure I don't want to talk about it either.

I could hear his heart beat next to my ear. It was slow and steady. It was calming. _I feel safe._

"I'm sorry." His sudden apology made me look at him in confusion, he let go of his hold on me and look down at his hands. I sat between his legs facing him; a frown plastered on his face and started clenching his fists. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help." My eyes widen at his statement and shook my head,"Daijoubu. Kai-nii was there to help me and it's not your fault that Gakupo mole-… went off boundaries."

He was still clenching his fists that his knuckles were already turning white, I placed my hand on them and finally he look at me. I smiled at him reassuringly, "Thank you Akaito."

He ruffled my hair causing me to flinch and smiled at me, "Looks like I saved you again huh?"

"Yeah you're my savior." I rolled my eyes at him; he suddenly pulled me on his lap earning a yelp from me. He has a playful smile on his face, "Now you already owe me two dates."

I couldn't help the small smile forming on my lips, "Thanks again really."

What he did next totally caught me off guard; he kissed the tip of my nose then nuzzled it with his. A blush crept up to my face immediately and stared at him shock; he only grinned at me and chuckled. He suddenly carried me in bridal style and chuckled at my weak attempts for him to put me down.

"Now why don't we start on that date?"

* * *

**Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :D So how's everyone doing?**

**This is for anyone who is supporting not only MPB but also my other stories (Catch Me and MTAE):**

** So I just want to say first that I missed you guys and I'm sorry if I kept you guys waiting too long. :( There is just a lot of things that I have to do so I don't really have the time to post new chapters. But I promise you when I get the time I will update as soon as I can because I love you guys too much! Haha. And btw thanks for the reviews (even if it was just minimum for every chapter) it meant a lot! Thanks really. :)**

**Anyway, so guess who's also back? Akaito's on the house! or rather in school, in Luka's school. So what would be his reason for going to her school? What's got Neru on her nerves? What would happen now that Kaito finally made a move on Luka? What are Luka's feelings now?**

**Waaaah. So many questions! I guess we'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Mwahahaha. **

**Reviews and comments are welcomed and loved. Later's baby! ;)**


	9. C9: First Date Troubles

**Chapter 9:**

"Akaito could you please put me down?" I exasperatedly asked him for the nth time. He's been carrying me around school and now people are starting to wonder what in the world is going on. I still have no idea where he's taking me and I just really wish he would just put me down. Instead he only gave me his child like grin and winked, "No can do princess."

"Wo-would you stop calling me that?" I cocked my head to the side hiding the blush forming on my already red face. For sure I look like the ripest tomato on the face of the earth.

Like our first meeting, he's manage to make me feel weird all over again. Every time I'm with this guy everything just seems so different. I don't know. I have this giddy feeling inside me when he holds me close, that tingly feeling when he looks at me, and this unexplainable feeling when he smiles at me. And when he does smile, all I could do is smile back. It's like his presence is a contagious disease that I can't help but be affected.

I could feel every one's curious stares at the both of us. Oh my god. I hope they don't get the wrong idea, well why wouldn't they actually? I mean what an outsider could be doing inside our school premises. Wait a minute.

My eyes scanned my captor and noticed that he was actually wearing our uniform. He studies here?! Since when?!

"Checking me out again princess?"

I scoffed at his statement and rolled my eyes, "I believe the word is examining. Why are you wearing our school's uniform?"

"What do you think? Isn't it obvious? I study here." I rolled my eyes again at his answer, "I can see that, but since when and why?"

This made him stop walking and turn to me, he has a smirk on his face and his eyes glint in mischievousness. He leaned his face closer to mine as if he was going to kiss me and whispered, "Let's just say a certain pink haired princess caught my attention and I decided to follow her."

My eyes turned into saucers and felt my mouth dry; a certain pink haired girl princess… caught his attention? Is he pertaining to me? No Luka, stop assuming! There are a lot of pink haired girls in this world, not only you.

"Yo princess? Still there?" I blinked my eyes and nodded at him. He chuckled then decided to put me back on my feet. "Here we are."

I look around to see he has brought me to the school field. There lay a beautiful white cloth with a picnic basket and not much students were around. So it's more likely for only the two of us here. I look back at him with a questioning look, he grinned at me and rocked on the ball of his feet. "Well? What do you think?"

"It's nice. It's calming and peaceful. It's refreshing." I smiled at him.

"Really? Tha-that's good to hear. I'm glad you like it." He rubbed the back of his neck and turn away from my gaze. Wait, is it just me or did he get shy all of a sudden? How cute.

I took this opportunity to get back at him, I scooted closer to him that I was already arms away from him. I poked his chest with my finger and smiled teasingly at him, "Is the great Akaito embarrassed?"

The glint in his eyes was back then he suddenly snagged me by the waist and invaded my personal space once again. "As long as it makes my princess smile, then it's okay to be embarrassed."

Now it was my turn to be embarrassed and look away from him, "I told you to stop calling me that."

"Oh is my princess embarrassed?" he mocked me and laughed as I glared at him. He finally released me and raises both of his arms in a surrendering mode. "Alright. Alright. I'll stop. Why don't we just start with that date?"

I glared at him once again and stomped my way to the blanket. He sat at a good distance away from me and smiled at me. I bit into the sandwich in hand and moaned in delight at its taste, well don't blame me. I haven't eaten my lunch yet. I heard a low chuckle beside me, "What?"

He only shook his head and leaned his face clos to mine. He wiped his thumb on the side of my lip, "You've got a little something here."

"Oh." He chuckled at my response and looked into my eyes. He suddenly went silent and we just stared into each other's eyes. He still has his hand on the corner of my mouth then his eyes left mine and trailed down my lips. Somehow I found myself biting it, when I released it he trailed his thumb over it and also bit his own lip.

His eyes went back to mine, but for a second there I think I saw him look pass me, he turned his gaze on me again and smirked. He takes away his hand from me and move away. I could feel my lungs welcome air once again and my heart started to beat. This guy just makes me feel weird.

"You know for a princess you sure eat messily." He chuckled and gave me the teasing smirk again.

I was about to retort back when I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Megurine-san please come to the principal's office right now. Megurine-san please come to the principal's office right now."

My eyes widen in shock as my name was announced at the speaker, oh no! I'm needed at the principal's office. But why?

"You know you should really go there now if you don't want to cause bigger trouble." I smiled apologetically at Akaito and got up on my feet. "Look, I really feel bad for leaving so soon but-"

"Inda yo. Looks like someone did it on purpose." I didn't have any more time to question him about his statement as he waved his hand in a carefree manner. I smiled once again at him before dashing to the principal's office.

Oh no. oh no. This is bad. What did I do? If I remember correctly, I was never a rule breaker. I didn't do anything wrong. Obviously I am not a bully. I never came late in class. And definitely I don't have a failure on all my subjects.

Due to thinking of the possibilities why I'm being called I didn't notice I was already in front of the principal's office. I breathed in deeply and knocked on the door.

The moment I stepped inside my mouth hung open. There seated inside was my notorious perverted brother, "Wha-what are you doing here?"

He just grinned at me and stood up from his seat. The principal looked at me sternly, "It's good that you're finally here to join us Megurine-san."

I bowed and look at Kai-nii who was stifling his laughter. I glared at him and took the seat next to his. The principal just stared at us for a while, half of his face hidden by his folded hands.

I turned to the guy beside me and whispered sternly at him, "What did you do this time?"

"I have my needs, can't help it."

I shut my eyes tightly and inhaled sharply. Just what kind of reason is that?!

"Megurine-san." I flinched at the principal's tone, "Ha-hai?"

He suddenly slammed his on his table, "I need to see your parents right away! Your step brother has violated a lot of rules and we are not going to tolerate it anymore!"

"But tou-san and kaa-san are out of the country, they're on a vacation!"

"Vacation?"

"Uhhmm. Yes. No! No… They're on a… business trip!"

"2 weeks! Megurine-san and Shion-san! I'll give you two weeks! If you're unable to face your parents to me then we have no choice but to expel Shion-san. And I don't give a damn care about your grades anymore."

* * *

From then I didn't have the energy to attend class anymore and it's all because of my oh so great perverted brother! Currently I'm seated on his car on the way home. I didn't bother going back to class. Curse this pervert!

"Oi. Don't you have any other reason to be in this world besides to satisfy your 'needs'"?

He just laughed at my question, what in the world was funny about that?!

"Betsuni. That's the only thing I know to do."

I remained silent then remembered what Meiko said to me earlier. "Ne, are you just playing with my best friend?"

I saw him stiffen for a second before he started laughing again, "Dare? Do you mean Meiko? Naze? Well she's okay, pretty, large breasts, and let me say a big ass to fuck."

His answer made my blood boil more; I turned to face him and gave him my coldest glare. "Kai-nii! You fucking know what I mean! Meiko is important to me! Don't you dare just play with her! Besides there are other girls who are willing to throw their selves and be your play toy. Just not Meiko please… so stop talking to her if you're not gonna take her seriously."

This time the smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a cold blank gaze. "Tsk. Mind your own fucking business. Besides she's the one who fucking came to me."

"What the fuck is your problem?! You're ruining your life! Do you actually think that this lifestyle would help you? It's ruining you! Damn it! Stop the fucking car and listen to me!"

He did as I said then turn to me. My eyes widen in shock as I saw his face; his face was cold and blank then his eyes spelled anger and hurt. "You don't fucking care Luka! You're not a fucking part of this!"

His words stung me like a bullet. He truly is scary when he's mad. Suddenly I found it hard to breathe and tears were starting to pool in my eyes. "Yo-you're my si-sibling… I-I-I care a-about you…"

He went still for a second and laughed, "Do siblings do this?"

In a blink of an eye his lips latch onto mine. His kiss made me feel like a woman and that he's going to protect me. It's sweet but also passionate. Unlike the one last night because that one was just a game. Like he was just toying with me.

But this? It's different. I could feel my body heat up in the deepest parts of my body. There's a weird feeling in my belly but I seem to love it. If only I was standing right now, I must have stumble to the ground because my knees had given up.

I feel like I just had my first kiss! Damn it!

I heard him unbuckle his seatbelt and moved closer. He grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. All of my defenses crumbled down and surrendered to the kiss. This so wrong but it feels so right.

My skin got goosebumps as I feel his nimble fingers unbutton my blouse. That's when I noticed that I have my arms wound up around his neck. He pulled away tugging on my lower lip. He kissed my cheek, then my jaw, then my neck. My hands found their way on his hair, scraping his scalp with my nails. I moaned as he sucked on my pulse. I never knew I could make a sound like that. Shit.

I was brought back to my senses when he suddenly bit me. I pushed him away and tried to catch my breath. He was also panting and stared at me.

After a few minutes of silence, his eyes travelled down my face and settled on my neck. He traced his finger on the spot he sucked and stared directly in my eyes, "Now tell me. Do siblings do that?"


	10. C10: Walk Away

**Hi minna! How's everyone doing? I hope you're all doing good. ^0^ **

**So before you read this chapter, I must warn you that half (I think) of this chapter is written in a third POV. Only the first part is Luka's POV, to avoid confusion. I just don't like to write Luka's POV, Kaito's POV, or something like that on my stories. Always remember that this story is mostly on Luka's POV, except for this one though. Alright. Enough of my blabbering. **

**Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy! **

**PS: Vocaloid isn't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Walk Away**

"Now tell me. Do siblings do that?"

Is he crazy? Does he know what he just did? Am I also crazy? Why did I just let him kiss me?

I looked at him in disbelief and turned away. I quickly fixed my blouse, making sure to hide the hickey he just made. I stared at myself in the side mirror and groaned. Just why is this happening? I covered my face with my hands since I could feel my tears threatening to pour down. I took a peak at him and saw that he was just looking at his reflection.

I took a deep breath before speaking to him, "What's wrong with you? Are there no more brain cells in your brain? Is that why you were able to do that?"

He just remained quiet, not moving an inch from his seat. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my fists. Just what is this guy thinking? Does he not even care about the consequences?

"Take me home." I managed to say without my voice cracking. He quickly obliged not turning a glance at my direction.

Somehow I couldn't put all the blame on him; I didn't push him back when I must have. None of these would have happened if I pushed him back. I let myself get kissed by my own step brother. I just fucking responded! What is wrong with my head? As I continue to evaluate what had happened, Meiko's words entered my mind once again.

'_**Everyone has a reason why they're like that!.'**_

The ride home was taking ages and the silence is deafening. Without asking for permission I turned on the radio.

"_Koni'chiwa minnaaaaa! This is your musical angel every afternoon DJ Hami! So how's everyone doing? Remember whatever happens, never forget to smile!"_

My lips quirked up as I heard the DJ's bubbly voice. She's DJ Hami or most commonly known as the musical angel. Not only does she have an angelic voice but she's the one who sings the requested songs. Unlike the usual DJs, she rarely plays a record in the radio; it's all on her voice. That's why I think she has a lot of supporters, I bet that if wasn't a DJ she would become a famous idol.

"_Ok guys for today a friend messaged me. She said, 'I loved him truly then how come I'm the one who is hurting? Why is it so unfair DJ Hami? All I did was love him! And the worst part is I still love him.' Uhmm. That sure is sad huh? So here's a song for you my friend, I hope I was able to help you."_

**I guess I should've known better, **

**To believe I'm a lucky chain, oh.**

**I lent my heart out forever,  
and finally learned each other's names.**

I silently listened to her angelic voice singing 'Walk Away by Vanessa Hudgens'. It was soothing and I could really feel her emotions.

**Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.**

**Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.**

**You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.**

**Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!**

"_If you love someone never give them your 100%. Save some for yourself; so when they leave, there's still some respect and love for yourself. Always remember that people come and go; I know it's gonna hurt at first but as time passes by it will heal. You need to walk away from the things that you know that are going to break you even more."_ She suddenly stated at the middle of the song. The bubbliness and joy of her voice was now replaced by sadness and… remorse? I wonder if DJ Hami has ever experienced what her sender just did. Did she also give her 100% to the man she loved? Did her lover left her also? Did she chase for her man? To win him back?

While thinking of what DJ Hami said, Kai-nii turned off the radio. I glared at him, "Well that was rude."

"Says the girl who turned someone's radio on without asking for permission." I rolled my eyes at his childish remark and asked for permission with sarcasm dripping on it. "Can I turn on the radio?"

"Iie."

"But why? I was listening!"

"You shouldn't believe nor listen to what DJ's saying. She doesn't know what others feel. She's just saying what she thinks is right. She's insensitive."

I just stared at him not knowing what to do or say next. It seems like his reply made me frozen to the spot. He was just so angry. No, not angry more like hurt. It was like someone scarred him deeply. The atmosphere in the car got heavier and it was choking me. This guy is confusing me. I can't keep up with his emotions.

After a million light years, we finally got home! I was about to go down when he grabbed my hand. "Nani?" I snapped at him.

The sad look on his face made me guilty but I pushed those feelings away and put on a stern face. He deserves it! We stared at each other for a moment before he loosens his grip on me and shook his head. "Nothing. I'll go pick up Kaiko." With that he sped off, leaving me with mixed emotions.

* * *

"So that's it for today minna! More blessings to us and I'm hoping that every relationship would last. Sayonara! This song is for the broken hearted, don't worry you'll move on soon. It just takes times."

Then the song 'Stronger by Britney Spears' played. She smiled and cued at the other person on the studio. She took off her headphones and happily made her way out.

"So how did I do?"

"Awesome as always DJ Hami!"

She bowed like a princess and giggled. But the smile on her face faded at the next thing her coworker slash best friend said. "Ne. about the guy who always goes here?"

She quickly walked towards the coffee machine opposite of her friend, completely hiding her face. "What about him?"

"I just noticed, it has been three weeks since he last visited. Plus, flowers don't come for you anymore, what happened?"

She stared at her coffee, watching how the hot liquid pours. Once it was filled to her desire, she turns to her friend, "I think its better that way Rin. I think he already had enough. Besides I really can't give him what he wants. You know about my situation right?"

Rin just look at her and smiled. She knows that her friend is being hesitant but decided not to push in further. She gathered her stuff, "Alright, I'll be going then. I couldn't be late for my night classes. Ja'ne!"

DJ Hami stared admiringly at Rin's capability and patience. With so many responsibilities on her shoulders, she still manages to go through it happily. In the morning, she would work at the diner with her twin. They would help their oba-chan and oji-chan. Then in the afternoon she goes at the radio station to work. To finish her day off, she goes to school. Rin is indeed amazing.

"Ki wo tsukete Miku!"

* * *

On the taxi Miku's mind drifted to what Rin had said to her, _'3 weeks huh.'_

She was brought back to her senses when she heard a familiar voice. She looked out to her window and feels the fast thumping of her chest.

"Oni-chan! They said parents are needed for parent's day!"

She checked the stoplight and grinned when it was set on a red light. She quickly paid the driver and went out.

"Oi! You can't just drop here!" the driver yelled after her but his calls passed away with the wind.

"Kaito-kun!"

The said teen was shocked at what he saw but was more shocked or rather mortified at the car going straight towards her. He rushed to her then snagged her by the waist and hugged her as tightly as he could. Both of their hearts were beating against their chests as they watch the cars pass through them.

"You idiot! What are you doing in the middle of the road?!"

A laugh escape the girl in his arms, "Is that really what you say to people who are almost hit by a car? No are you alright or are you hurt?"

Kaito stared at the woman who has broken his heart a million times. She still had that same sunshine smile; those beautiful long teal pigtails; her skin was still as soft as a baby's; and she has those bright green eyes he fell in love with. He pushed her away from him and curses himself for still caring. But he truly was scared if she really was hit by that car. He might go crazy if that happened.

"Go away." he turned away from her and went to his car where his little sister was currently watching the whole scenario.

"Ogenkidesuka?" but Miku being her usual stubborn self already made it to his side.

"Look. If you want me to forget about you, you'd better stay away from me. Don't come and show up like nothing really happened. Stop giving me fucking false hopes that we'd actually be fucking together!"

Kaito was pissed off. He was like a dog that kept on chasing after her but when stopped? She comes back and starts off another chase. She keeps on baiting herself but never letting him catch her. He got tired of her silly game.

"Gomen. That's not really my intention Kaito-kun."

Kaito tried hard not to look back at her for heaven knows that he'll fall for her all over again. He needs to walk away before it's too late. "But that is what you're fucking doing!" and with that he finally left.

* * *

**Wohohohoho. So I know you've all been waiting for Miku's appearance and now here she is! She's a well known DJ and also Kaito's first love.**

**By the way, I made the name DJ Hami from Miku's name. (HAtsune MIku) Sounds lame? Yeah, I know. It's the only thing I could think of!**

**The song 'Walk Away' is not mine either guys! It's what Vanessa sang in HSM 3.**

**Anyway, comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! ㈵6 Ja'ne!**


	11. C11: You're Mine!

C11: You're Mine!

I never realized that my ceiling was so white, pretty, nice, and- Waaah! I'm going crazy!

I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi. Moshi."

"Neru! I need your help."

"Doushte? What happened? I heard you were sent to the principal's office."

"Kai-nii's the problem."

"What did he do?" I could already see Neru's angry face and I had to giggle at the thought.

"Oi Luka!"

"Um. Yeah. Right, but I can't tell it to you through the phone."

"Alright. Meet me at the café at 5."

With that the line went dead.

I got up from my bed and decided to get some fresh air but when I opened the door I was greeted by Meiko.

"What are you doing here?"

She only smiled sweetly at me and entered without my invitation. How nice.

"Remember when I told you that I'm going to find out the reason why your brother is like that?" She sat at the edge of my with that sickening sweet smile.

"What about it?" I cocked an eyebrow at her and cross my arms under my chest. Her smile got wider and more sickening. "Well that's why I'm here."

"You're going to investigate? Kowaii." I look at her weirdly and lay beside her. She slapped my butt and laughed. "Of course not you idiot! So where is he?"

"Picking up Kaiko-chan at school."

"Oh. Alright. Well I'll be waiting down stairs." She got up from my bed and made her way out when she stopped midway and turn back to me. "By the way, go fix yourself. You look like your soul has left your body."

Oh boy. Maybe my soul did left my body because of what I just did. Argh. I really am going to go crazy!

After a few minutes of battling with myself I decided to just take a bath. I opened my door but was only pulled back inside by my perverted brother. They don't really want me to go outside, do they? And since when did he got here?

"Why is Meiko here?" He asked in my ear. My god. He's so close.

"I don't know!" I shoved him away from me and raced my way out. This is bad. I've got to stay away from him and as far away as possible. Who knows what's going on inside his head?!

But that was thrown away as I find myself pinned against the hallway with Meiko right downstairs to actually find us. He had both of his arms beside me, completely boxing me in, "You don't want me to play with her right?"

I glared at him and stood firm on my place, "Mo-mochiron! If you dare break her heart, I'll punch you so hard you'll be flying to the Pacificc Ocean!"

A smirk appeared on his face and leaned his face closer so that our cheeks our touching. I gulp as I could feel his breath on my ear and the heat radiating off his body. "In one condition." My lips trembled at every word that's coming out for anything could happen. But I don't want to see my friends hurt especially Meiko. "Wha-what?" My heart beated wildly in my chest and prepared myself for whatever's coming.

"I won't hurt your bestfriend or heck lay a finger on her as long as YOU'RE ALL MINE whenever and wherever I want."

I think my heart just stopped beating.

He seems to realize what he said cause his eyes widen then panicked. He made a 5-meter distance between us and looked away.

"N-no! Wh-what I mean is you'll be my slave for as long as I want! My standards aren't that low!" He had this expression that he's annoyed, frustrated, and confused at the same time. I can't decipher. It annoyed me more than ever. I stomped my foot like a kid and shout at his face. "Slave?! Who do you think you are?!"

Then his expression changed again, this time he held a wicked grin on his face. The kind of grin which tells you he has something upon his sleeve. Argh! I just want to break his face so he won't be able to entice me with his hotness. And without realizing it, he has both of his arms on the railings behind me.

He tilt my chin so I could look at him in the eye and leaned his face that I could smell his minty breath. "So you prefer to be mine then?" He whispered huskily.

Oh my glob. Wait I'll just check if my panty is still intact cause I'm pretty sure it already fell off with what he's done. Oh it's safe,my mind is just going weird. No. This is not safe! I'm talking to myself again! I shoved him away and crossed my arms across my chest. "Huh? You wish!"

I bit my lip cause I really don't know what to do now. I'm so confused. Everything I feel right now is new to me. It's like a fairytale. Fuck, so corny. But if you're saying that this is love? No way! It's very far from that. He's my sibling for goodness sake but why can he make me feel this way?

He was still smirking at me and checking me and my beautiful body out. Just kidding! So I just stared back at him and slowly his smirk faded away.

"Wha-what's your problem? Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked him confused and chewed on my lower lip. If he's a vampire, I'm pretty sure I've been hypnotized already. Then his eyes drifted lower for who knows where so I directed my eyes somewhere else. I never know that playing staring contest with him would be so intense!

My shoulders jerked up as he suddenly grabbed my hand placed it on his shoulder while his other hand was on my lower back. He pulled me flush against him, "So, do you really want to be mine?" He whispered lowly while staring deep into my eyes but because someone suddenly squealed in delight I never got to hear what Kai-nii said.

"Oh my gosh! Luka-neesan and Kaito-niichan can't fight there feelings any longer. I told you its forbidden." Kaiko said in a happy tune.

"Stop it Kaiko, go change in your room" Kai-nii commanded her while still hugging me in his arms.

"Haaii~~ You can let go of Luka-neesan now oniichan." She laughed before sprinting to her room. I stared at him and smiled forcefully. "Uhm. She's kinda right you know? You can let go of me now."

He panicked again and pushed me away. Grrr. So harsh! "Sorry but not sorry" he whispered again so low that I didn't manage to hear it.

"What?! You know you keep on muttering stuff, why don't you just say it aloud? Do I like to be what?"

"I said if you wanted to be my slave!"

I rolled my eyes at . As if it is really okay to be his slave even if he is going to be the hottest master I know. Now I feel what those girl protagonists feel if they're forced to be a slave by the person they hate the most! It's very agitating.

"What about the other one? Sorry but? What?"

"Sorry but you should really be the one saying sorry because you stink! And you have the nerve to actually hug me! Ugly duckling."

Tch. He changed his script again. He said too many words when I only heard at least 3 words. I smell something fishy going on with this pervert. "Urusai! You're so annoying! Just go down stairs and entertain Meiko! Remember don't hurt her!"

He smiled and looked at me from head to toe. "So you're mine?"

"Mine?!" I asked him irritated and confused which causes his smile to fell off his face.

"Mine! I mean you're my slave! Tch. Fucking deaf girl." He yelled at my face before actually going down stairs.

Argh. I just wish Meiko didn't hear any of that.

* * *

After finishing taking a bath, I still have 30 mins. I dressed up for my meeting with Neru. I picked up a white loose tank top then tucked it in my jean shorts with a green cardigan and to finish it up I put on a pair of brown combat shoes. I let my hair down fall loosely hiding the forbidden hickey.

As I got down stairs, I saw Meiko and Kai-nii happily talikng on the couch. Tch. He took it seriously which means I really am his slave. Oh great. I didn't really signed up for this.

I spotted Kaiko at the kitchen and decided to went there but was shock to find her with another hot devil.

"A-Akaito?" He glanced up at me as soon as I called his name. He was still on his uniform, minus the blazer and tie, wearing an... apron and had a... tray of... cookies... in his... hands. "What are you doing here?"

His lips curled up in one side and chuckled, "You didn't return back from our date so I decided to pay a visit."

At the mention of the "date" Kaiko's eyes widen and turned to me, she pointed a finger on me and yelled, "You're cheating on onii-chan!"

I quickly scrambled my way to her and covered her mouth before she could utter another word. She was still squirming on my grip and struggling to get away. I checked at the living room and was relieved that they didn't hear anything. But when my eyes trailed to the red head he had an amuse smile on his face. "I-I-It's not what you think it is."

He raise both of his arms in surrender and chuckled, "Alright. If you say so but I think you should let go of Kaiko-chan now she's turning blue."

I quickly let go of her then she started to slap my arm. "You had a date with Akaito-niichan? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-i-it's none of your business Kaiko-chan! Now go to your room and watch cartoons or whatever." She glared at me one last time and took the tray of cookies with her.

I then turn to the red head, he was leaning his body against the counter and smirked at me. My god. Why am I surrounded by good looking men? I gulped and make my way to the fridge avoiding his stare. "So what are you doing here... Baking cookies?"

"I like cookies" he said in a matter of fact tone, I rolled my eyes thankful that I was actually not looking at him. "Yeah, I can see that."

He chuckled once again, "Well I decided to pay a visit but Kaito had a guest and the door was unlock."

As soon as I find the milk I turn to him and smile, "Oh. Isn't that great?" I walk pass him and went to reach for some glass but unfortunately I'm not as tall as Akaito or Kai-nii. When I was planning on just drinking from the carton a hand was suddenly beside mine and reached for the glass. I turn around to see Akaito right in front of me. He was so close that all I could see is his face.

I always noted that he and Kai-nii were exactly alike but I was wrong. His hair was wilder, his red eyes sparkled in mischievousness, his nose was sharper, he has a less pale and on the fair side complexion, he had an angular jaw and goddess. Don't get me started on those lips.

"Like what you see princess?" I stiffened and look up at him. He was grinning down at me and I could feel his breath on my face. "I..." he smirked at me and ruffled my hair then he backed away from me. "Here's your glass princess."

What was that? I shook my head and sat beside him. "I already told you stop calling me princess."

"But I like calling you princess, princess."

"Yeah well breaking news. I'm your cousin's slave." My eyes then drifted to the couple at the living room, they were cupping each other's faces and going all goo goo eyes at each other. How disgusting.

"Awww. You're just like Cinderella. A slave to her step siblings."

"Yeah and you're Prince Charming who's going to rescue and swipe me off my feet." I rolled my eyes at him letting my sarcasm do its job. He chuckled and sat beside me. "Well I wouldn't mind Cinderella." I gave him my coldest glare and it seem to shake him off since he stiffened for a bit and chuckled nervously. I turn my attention back to the couple at the living room sseeing them playing card games.

"So who's the lucky girl?" I cock my head only to see his head on my shoulder already. Normally I would have screamed at his face or punch the life out of him but since my mind was so focused on the couple I didn't pay as much attention.

"Meiko. She's my my best friend and has the hots for him. I don't even know what she sees in him."

"Maybe she just really likes your brother-"

"Step brother." I corrected him. He cocked a brow at me before continuing on his statement, "Step brother. Hey who knows, she might be the one who's able to tame the playboy's heart just like what you girls read or whatever you are interested in."

Rolling my eyes at him, I turn my attention to the sweets baking in the oven. "So are you like a pastry chef or something?" This made him stand up immediately and prepared another tray for the treats.

"Iie. My mom loves to bake so I always helped her." A gentle smile formed across his features and I find myself captivated by it. It was just so different from his usual cocky grin.

"What's your favorite food?" I was brought out of my trance, "Huh? Uhmm. Tuna, anything with tuna."

"Alright then, I'll keep that in mind for our second date." I laughed at him and teased him, "You use this skill to capture girls, don't you?"

He smirked at me then also leaned on the counter so we were face to face. "Is it working on you too princess?" He wiggled his brows suggestively which earned another laugh from me. "It sure is. I really need a guy in my life that would do the kitchen work for me. I'm terrible at those stuff."

He leaned even closer that our noses were touching, "I'll take that as a marriage proposal then."

"What are you two doing?" Both of our heads turn to the blue haired girl by the door, her face showing complete confusion. I quickly move away from Akaito and turned to the blue haired kid. "Uhmmm. We were just talking about cooking, that's all."

"And why is that?" She narrowed her eyes at us suspiciously that started making me nervous. Jeez. This kid is quite somethig. Gladly Akaito was able to save my butt from this intense little girl. "Well it seems Luka can't cook so I offered to teach her." He smiled warmly at her which made Kaiko believe in his lie. Okay maybe half lie becuse half of it was mostly true. And when I clearly thought it was over she turned to me again with a sour look. "You don't know how to cook?!"

"Unfortunately." I shrugged my shoulders and drank my milk.

"It truly is! I mean how will guys or more specifically Kaito-niichan like you?!"

I almost spit my drink directly at her face and from the corner of my eye I could see Akaito laughing.

I just stared at her shock like my face literally spells 'What-the-fuck?!' She took a bite from the freshly baked cookies on the counter and I could clearly read on her face, 'Well? I'm waiting.'

Okay so I, Megurine Luka, is being lectured and scolded by an eight year old girl on not knowing the ways in the kitchen for she knows that this will miss my chances with guys, especially on her brother.

This day is clearly turning out the weirdest day of my life.

"Tch. If it's just for your brother then no need!" I crossed my arms on my chest and turn my face away from them quickly mumbling to myself, "I would just end up poisoning that guy."

"What did you say?"

"Be-betsuni! I said this cookie is great!" Akaito had to surpress the laugh inside him. Well at least someone is enjoying my craziness over here. I glared at him and munched on the treat he made.

My mood was about to shift into a good one, thanks to the cookie may I add, when Kaiko decide to open that little mouth of hers. "Ne Luka-neesan?"

"What?" I bit my tongue keeping myself from calling her brat.

"A way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Forcing myself to smile at her and grabbed another cookie from the tray and shove it into her mouth.

"That's why I'm going to poison your brother when I have the chance." I murmured to myself.

"What? You're going to poison what?"

"The rat! I'll poison it later! It's having too much fun with the cat." I replied to Kaiko while secretly galncing at the couple on the living room.

"I didn't know we had a rat in the house?" Her head tur ing everywhere looking for the said "rat".

"Um... Yeah... It's been a while actually." I glanced again at the living room and saw them drop the cards and holding each other's faces again. "I really don't know why I hadn't throw that rat away. Now there's too many cats lingering around here!"

Kaiko arched her eyebrow at me and giving me the 'Are-you-okay?'look. I rolled my eyes at her amd just shoved another cookie in her mouth and sighed. "Don't look at me like that! Just eat your cookies!"

She just narrowed her eyes at me and began taking the tray of cookies with her. "Whatever. I'm going up to my room. Thank you for the cookies Akaito-niichan!"

"Anything for you my little princess."

At the mention of princess, I quickly narrowed my eyes at him. I thought I was his princess. This jerk.

"Well you said you don't want to be called princess." My eyes widen in shock as I realized I just said that thought out loud. "Yep. Crystal clear." I just continued glaring at him and that annoying smirk came on his face again, "Don't tell me you're jealous?" My mouth hang open at what he said, feeling my face heat up. I cock my head sidewards with a 'hmph'.

I heard him chuckle and before I knew it he has spun my chair and had both of his arms on either side of me. Completely boxing me at the counter. I blinked at him shock and he just smirked down at me. He leaned so close that his nose is beside my ear and I could hear him inhale before whispering huskily into my ear. "Now, now. Aren't I supposed to be the one jealous?"

"Wh-why is that?"

"Cause the huntsman got your heart in his hands." I wasn't sure how to react until Akaito shifted again, "But that's okay...", his lips pressed just below my ear at the start of my jaw line. He placed a light kiss there that sent shivers down my spine. "I'm your Prince Charming after all."

My heart is beating so fast I could hear it pounding against my chest and I'm pretty sure he can hear it too.

"So I'm... Snow White now?" I tried to make a joke to at least lighten up the intense or more likely my heart cause I could feel it exploding anytime now. His red orbs bored into my aquamarine ones. I feel him lean closer, my eyes coming to a close, when suddenly a voice broke through.

"Luka."

My body tensed up and blinked at Akaito, he had an amuse smile on his face but there is some annoyance behind it. He freed himself from me and created a huge distance between me and him. I could still feel my racing heart beat and if possible it became faster as I saw Neru standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.


	12. C12: Matchmaking

**Hey minnaaaaaaaa! How are you guys doing? I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't been active! *bows down on my hands and feet* I hope I haven't lost my readers. :(**

**Anyway, Happy Summer everyone! I hope you all have a fantastic time even though it's so damn hot. **

**Well here's Chapter 12! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**C12: Matchmaking**

I was just sitting around watching Kaiko-chan finish her drawing. I didn't know that this type of setting was irritating, very irritating. You're seated on the other side of the room while your step brother is busy flirting with your best friend. I look at the empty that used to be filled with delicious cookies earlier, and was reminded of what happened with Neru and Akaito.

* * *

**_"Luka."_**

**_My body tensed up and blinked at Akaito, he had an amuse smile on his face but there is some annoyance behind it. He freed himself from me and created a huge distance between me and him. I could still feel my racing heart beat and if possible it became faster as I saw Neru standing there with an unreadable expression on her face._**

**_He turned towards her and smiled, "I'm Shion Akaito. Kaito and Kaiko-chan's cousin. Hajimemashite." There was a hint of mocking tone in his voice._**

**_Neru glared at the red head in front of her but was still polite enough to introduce herself. "Akita Neru. Hajimemashite."_**

**_"Well. I guess I'll be going then." Akaito removed his apron and began to gather his things. I took a peek at Neru and blushed as she arched an eyebrow at me. The three of us remained silent until Akaito spoke up. He looked back at me through his shoulder and smirk at me, "See you at school Cinderella."_**

**_My face reddens another fifty shades of red as he said that. As soon as the red head was out of sight and mind, Neru walked towards me and still had that serious face on. Before I could explain myself, she has already dragged me onto my room. We passed by the sickening couple in the living room but I guess they didn't notice us judging by the way they're snuggling on the couch. I just really wanted to barf at the sight._**

**_"Spill."_**

**_"Eh?" I blinked at the blonde before me and realized that we were already inside my room. She rubbed her temples and breathed in. "Luka. Why in the world are my best friends in the arms of Shion's? No wait; I can understand the thing with Meiko but you?"_**

**_A blush quickly made its way to my face, why did she have to put it like that?! I-it's not like there really is something going on with her and Akaito. Yeah, we almost kissed. Twice. But that was just…It was in the heat of the moment!_**

**_"Luka. I'm waiting."_**

**_"Wakatta. Wakatta. I'll explain, but you didn't have to make it sound like I'm being seduced!"_**

**_"Yeah like being trapped between a kitchen counter and a boy who is going to kiss you aren't called seducing." Neru rolled her eyes at me. I groaned at her statement and sat on the edge of my bed._**

**_"I'm not being seduced by the red one." I quoted the word seduce which only earned me another roll eye from her, "Well, at least not by him."_**

**_I didn't miss the widening of her bright gold eyes as I said that. Among the four of us, Neru is the one I tell most of my secrets to. Well, it used to be Meiko but how can I possibly tell her that her best friend and crush made out?!_**

**_"We kissed. Twice. Actually the first one was a mere touching of lips, but the second time…" As I replayed our kiss in his car, I was reminded of the passion coursing through it. How his lips tasted, how his lips were so soft, how his lips felt against my skin, and how his kiss made me weak. "But the second time, I felt something that I'm not supposed to feel. It felt right even though it is so terribly wrong." I looked at Neru with a sad smile on my face. I feel so horrible. "Am I a bad person?"_**

**_Neru's eyes soften and walked towards me, she wrapped her arms around me and said "Oh sweetie. You're probably just…confused?" I sighed. This is probably the most confusing event I had encountered through all the 17 years of my life._**

**_She released me from the hug and smiled gently, "Just know your boundaries, okay?"_**

**_"I think that word doesn't even exist in the Shion's dictionary." I joked breaking the heavy atmosphere around us. She gave me her usual smirk and crossed her arms, "Then what happened with the other Shion then, Cinderella?"_**

* * *

I shook my head and glanced at the clock. My eyes widen in shock as I saw it was already 7 in the evening. What have I been doing within the past hours?!

I checked the kitchen if there's any food prepared and there was none! He's probably going to complain again that I'm not feeding Kaiko well. It's his responsibility anyway! Besides, I don't know how to cook!

This is the hard part when Emi-chan takes a day off. I'm the one who's always doing the chores since Kai-nii is such a lazy bastard. Well I have no choice but to cook our dinner by myself. Luckily, I always watch Emi-chan cook and most of the time she cooks _**adobo* **_due to it being Kaiko-chan's favorite dish. So that's what I decided to cook for tonight. I gathered my utensils and ingredients and began cooking.

It's not my fault if this won't turn out well, since I'm only basing this on what I remember from Emi-chan. On a hot skillet over medium heat, I added oil. Sauté garlic and onion then sprinkle some salt and pepper. I backed away with a shriek as the oil suddenly popping. Argh. This is what I hate about cooking.

I know I sound pathetic but I'm not your usual type of girl who knows how to cook. Order me any chore you want just not cooking. I shook my head away from my complaints and just started cutting the meat into cubes before putting them in the pot. I added water, vinegar, soy sauce, bay leaf and pepper corn. I turned the heat down and just let it simmer for a while. Now all I have to do is wait until the pork is done and sauce has almost dried up. I smiled, feeling proud of myself as I managed to do it easily but that smile soon faded as I turn around.

There seated is none other than my perverted brother himself. He had this cheeky grin on his face as he looked at me. "That smells good anata."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to wash the utensils I used. "Stop it with the "anata" Tsk." I hissed as I accidentally touched the pot with my hand. "Well that was stupid." I heard him mutter behind me. I was about to yell at him but he was already behind me and examining my hand. He dragged me to the bathroom and made me sit on the countertop. He grabbed my hand gently and placed in on the basin filled with cool water. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

I was about to retort back again on how he's making such a huge fuss about this but the words died on my tongue as he dashed out. It's just a minor burn not like I burned why whole hand or anything. But I guess it's kind of sweet that he cares for me. A smile made its way on my lips as I wait for him to return. My eyes met his once again as he came back with some cream. He grabbed my not so burnt hand and began drying it with a towel.

"So how did it go with Meiko?" I started a conversation.

"She's fun to be with" he simply replied then began applying some cream on my burn. His nimble fingers massaging my smaller ones. That feels good. No! I mean the cream feels good!

"Good! Don't hurt her okay?" he stopped what he's doing and looked at me. I gulped as I realized that the rumors about his guy's eyes are true. He really has gaze that can make any girl weak on her knees. He looked back at my hands and started massaging my hand again.

"While driving her back home, I thought of something. How can I not hurt her when I don't even like or love her? Yet I still make her feel like I do feel that way, just as you wanted me to do. Won't that hurt her even though your motive is good?"

I tensed up at what he said because he's right. What am trying to indicate to him? Don't hurt my best friend but at the same don't fall for her? Sometimes I can't understand myself.

"Ahmm then! Like her, love her! It's not hard to fall for Meiko, she's pretty, kind, and very helpful!"

Did I just make any sense? Obviously not. I think not. I'm not only doing this for Meiko since I'm too determined to make sure they'll end up together. And when I'm too determined? It's got something to do with me. I know myself but what is it in for me? I don't get it.

_"I can't."_

My eyebrows creased together at his answer. He let go of my hand and left me alone in the bathroom again. I quickly followed him and questioned him. "Why? Why can't you?"

He stopped on his tracks and cocked his head to the side. He was still not looking at me. I took a step closer to him; I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at his face. He met my gaze and was surprised from the intensity of it.

"I think I like someone and it's _not_ Meiko."

I remained frozen on my spot since this is the first time and hear him so sincere about anything. I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. I let go of his shoulder and nodded my head. "I get it."

I quickly went to my room and changed my clothes fitting for the temperature outside.

"Doko ni iku no?" Kaiko-chan asked me as I pass by her. "Out."

I sighed as I began wandering aimlessly. Looks like my matchmaking failed since that perverted monster likes someone else. Thirty minutes have probably past as I started my little journey here in our village when I came across the park. A frown came on my face as I saw couples sitting around; I made my way to the swing. I sat on one of the seats and began to sway back and forth.

A chill crept on my spine as I heard a crying sound beside me. I cautiously turned to my right and saw a lady sitting on the other set of swing with her head down. My fear drifted away as she looked at me and asked for some tissue to wipe her tear strained face.

"Uhmm. I don't have one, but you could use this." I tossed her my handkerchief and she caught it with ease then began wiping her tears and snot on it. She stood up and returned it to me.

"A-arigatou."

"No, it's okay. You might need it again." I smiled at her though it may look like a grimace. She smiled and occupant the swing beside me.

She has a very youthful face probably due to her twin tail hairstyle. Her teal hair was long that it reached her back even with it tied up. Her nose, cheeks, and eyes were bright red due to the crying she's been doing. She's very pretty especially when she smiled at me earlier. I was shocked to see a girl still pretty even she's crying her eyes out. I'm starting to envy her now. Even if her snot's starting to drip again she still looks pretty. C'mon! Who does that?!

Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What am I saying anyway? This lady's crying! I shouldn't be thinking of that stuff.

"Daijoubu ojou-san?" when I asked her I didn't expect for her to cry more. Oh no!

"Uwaahhh! Iie, watashi wa shimasen yo!"

Uggh. People are gonna think I like making pretty girls cry! I'm innocent I tell you!

"Shhh... There, there. Everything's going to be alright." I stood up in my seat and knelt in front of her. I wiped her face with my handkerchief and hugged her. Okay, this is my first time comforting a stranger. I rubbed her back soothingly until she stopped sobbing.

"Gomene. It's just that I don't know what to do anymore." She looked down at her lap and wiped her tears again. I pulled her at one of the benches and began comforting her. "Naze? Nani ga mondaina no?" I asked her and looked at me as if she was lost.

"Ahm, I just want to help, you see? A-and my friends say that I'm good at giving advice, besides we're strangers so I won't know who you're pertaining to." I smiled at her. She clearly was hesitant at first but soon smiled at me.

"I'm still in love with my ex. It's been 3 years when I broke up with him. I'm using my dreams as an excuse but the truth is there is much a bigger situation." She sobbed and held tightly on the handkerchief on her lap.

"Bigger situation? Like you're leaving? LDR?" I asked her as I though hard on what she's telling.

"Un, something like that, but I still feel that he loves me! He even visited me and asking if we could be together again but I can't."

I stood up in front of her suddenly and pointed my index finger at her. "You're a confusing piece of shit! Both of you still love each other, heck you even said yourself that he's trying to bring back what you two used to have but you're being like…like THAT!"

I quickly covered my mouth. Earlier events still pissed me off and now I poured it out all on this pretty lady right here. I'm a horrible person. I was about to apologized when she chuckled. It was not the 'yeah-I-think-you're-right' kind of laugh it was more like a 'you-think-I-don't-know-that' laugh.

"I… I really want to but…" she didn't get to finish what she was saying when somebody called her. She turned to face the direction of voice and signaled it to wait. She looked back to me and wiped her tears once again.

"Thank you for listening to my problems but I've still got some work to do." She smiled at me and took something from her pocket, "Call me if you need anything, just so I can repay you back."

I silently accepted her calling card.

**Name: Hatsune Miku (DJ HaMi)**

**VOCALOID Radio staff**

My eyes widen in shock, and before she could leave. "Matte! What's the name of you ex boyfriend?"

She smiled at me. _"Kaito. Shion Kaito."_

She waved at me then run to the blonde girl calling her, I must've mistaken it to be Neru but the short hair cut it for me. I looked back at her card again and just felt the shock coming back to me again.

D-DJ HaMi? She used to date that perverted monster?! Se-seriously?! That's why that pervert is so angry earlier when I was listening to her station a while ago. Now I know!

In half an hour I'm still not able to get over what happened to me in the park, I had a heart to heart talk with that pervert's ex and now I finally returned home .Time check 9 pm.

As I entered the first thing I came across is the perverted monster playing his stupid game again with his sister asleep on his lap. I was about to rest in my room when he stood up and walked towards me.

"Have you eaten yet?"

He has Kaiko-chan sleeping soundly in his arms. "I'm not hungry." I lied to him. just great. Now I know that my match making between my best friend and this guy in front of me will definitely fail!

It's like destiny worked on them! Fate brought two lovers again and I'm the one who'll be responsible to bring them back together again. It's like I'm match making again but not to the couple I want! Uggh. Talk about star crossed lovers.

But she's DJ HaMi! A famous DJ in the radio industry! Small world! I love my life whoo! *enter sarcastic tone and face here*

"Are you sure? Stay here. Wait for me." he said then brought Kaiko-chan to her room. Since I hardly listen to that idiot, I didn't wait for him and went straight towards my room. Did I tell you that he's like a mushroom? Well, he's a mushroom. He suddenly pops out of nowhere and now I can't go into my room.

"I told you to wait for me downstairs right?" I rolled my eyes at him and tried to push him away from my door. He yanked hand and dragged me to the kitchen. He made me sit down and watch him serve me. when everything's in order, he sat across from me and grinned like a kid. What's he up to?

"You didn't put any poison here right?" I asked him with half moon eyes and grabbed a spoonful before plopping it into my mouth.

"Nah. Not a major fan of poisons so I just put some potion in there instead." His grin widened. I instantly choked and stood up. "I don't want that anymore!"

He laughed at me as if he was going to lose his breath. I hope so he does.

"I'm just playing with you! Now why on earth would I do that? Are you sexy? Are you pretty? BWUAHAHA"

I glared at him and shoved a huge chunk of meat in his mouth. "Tsk! I'll have you know there are a lot of boys dying to be my boy friend!" I slumped down at my seat and looked away from him. "Hmph!"

"Shitte iru. Now eat so you won't lose weight." His expression changed and his voice was calm. He smiled sweetly at me then stood up. He stopped by my side and pointed to the living room, "If you need something, don't hesitate to ask. Eat well." He ruffled my hair and finally left.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding then rubbed my arms. I felt electricity inside my body. This is the first time I felt this thing for him!

That dude is scary when he's being nice! Annoying. Tsk.

* * *

**So that's a wrap! :) Now that our beloved Luka has met Miku, what would happen now on her match making?**

**Nyuuaaaa. HAHAHAHAHA. Any way, comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Ja'ne! :)**


	13. C13: Between Friends & Exes

**C13: Between Friends &amp; Exes**

"So what now? You have a crush on your step brother?"

I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have called this person!

"It's not that! What I mean is that I want my best friend and step brother to be together but he likes somebody else and that's why I'm feeling so down in the dumps! That's it!"

Another groaned passed my lips as I heard her chuckle on the other side of the line.

"You can't force people to just fall in love you know? You're his step sister and the only thing you should be doing is to support him on the person **_he _**likes."

Neru just have to text me some 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' shit. Now Hatsune-san is now mixed into all this drama!

"But we had an agreement!"

I retort to her but she just laughed at me once again. Argh. I'm so gonna hang up on this girl!

"Your problem is easy baby girl. Explain to your best friend that your step brother has another girl he likes and is serious about that certain girl then cut the agreement you two had. And if you're scared to hurt your best friend? That's a part of life, there's no way that we could avoid hurting other people's feelings."

Tsk. Easy for you to say, since you're not in my position. But instead of replying to what she said I changed the topic.

"Anyway, what were you saying worse situation so you can't get back with your ex?"

And poof! The line went silent. I heard her sigh and waited for her answer while staring at my ceiling.

"Because Luka I-"

She didn't get continue what she was saying since I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"AHHH! AN ONI AND A HANNYAAAA!"

The door now fully opened revealed the two kids (well the other one only thinks like a kid) and is now laughing their hearts out.

"ARGH! YOU TWO ARE SO ANNOYING!" I glared at the two of them and began throwing them my pillows. Once all my pillows were gone, I ignored the both of them and picked up my phone. Uwaaah. Good thing it didn't break. I glared at their laughing forms and turn back to the other line.

"Ē to… Hatsune-san, I'll call you back later. The idiots are here, gomen." I bid her goodbye; luckily she agreed and was not offended by the interruption.

I sighed as I close my phone and turn to the two siblings. They were still on the floor with my pillows surrounding them.

"Who were you talking to?" Kai-nii asked as he took off his mask, revealing his handsome face. I smirked at him and crossed my arms on my chest, "My boyfriend."

"NANI?! YOU HAVE A BOY FRIEND?!" My eyes widen in shock as he suddenly stood up and walked towards me. Tch. It's not like I can tell him that I'm friends with his ex and was communicating with them. And I don't want them to end up together since I'm on Team Meiko!

"Onii-chan you're over reacting." Kaiko-chan butted in with a teasing grin as she took off her mask too. Wait a minute. Where did they even get those?!

"Yeah. Why do you care?!" I moved away from him and began to fix my room.

"Betsuni. I'm shock someone took interest in you." He shrugged and gave me a bored look. Kaiko-chan giggled at her great brother's statement and nodded in agreement. These two are gonna be the end of me!

"Okay. That's it. Get out of my room. You are not allowed to take a step inside." I pushed them out of my room and was about to close the door when Kai-nii blocked it with his foot. "Matte. Kaiko wants to tell you something."

I peeked my head out and look down at the little bluenette. "Nani?"

"Let's go to the mall!" she beamed at me and I can't refuse any of her requests. Once she asks, I can't deny it anymore. She has a back up!

Besides, the last time I denied her they tied up my hands and feet. Heck they even put a gag in my mouth! I was put hostage just to go to the park! I shuddered from the memory and looked between the two of them.

"O-Okay! Fine! I'll just change."

Kaiko-chan cheered in delight and went to her room to change. I glared at the foot still blocking my door and looked at its owner. "Well? What are you still doing here?"

He looked like he wanted to say something but I don't know if he's embarrassed or just anxious. Well I really don't care. Deciding that I don't give a shit if he's gonna hurt is foot if I closed it forcefully, I pushed the door when stopped it again. but now with his hand.

I groaned and was about to yell at him to just get with it when he beat me to it, "It's not Akaito, is it?"

"What?" I stared at him dumbfounded. His face is serious and it made more uncomfortable than I already am. He leaned down his head to mine, "You're not dating Akaito right?"

A blush spread quickly on my cheeks, due to embarrassment and with his face extremely close to mine. Why can't this guy just leave me alone for once? I could smell his intoxicating scent and it numbed all of my senses. Get a hold of yourself Luka! I shook my head and stomped my foot angrily, hoping to mask my blushing face with an angry one.

"Of course not! I don't want to date someone who's in the same bloodline as you!" he just stared at me bewildered and I took that as a chance to finally slam the door at him.

* * *

After 20 minutes we finally arrived at the mall. Kaiko-chan entering any shop she sees then she'll rearrange the clothes there and leave as if she did not ransack anything inside. Now I'm the one who's receiving the annoyed glares of every sales person we meet. While Kai-nii here is just grinning like he's enjoying and amused seeing his little sister cause chaos.

A blush crept my face as Kaiko-chan entered a shop I thought she wouldn't find interesting. She quickly ran inside that when I got there she was holding a pink bra!

"Ne Luka-neechan, does it look good?" She holds it up against her chest.

I put on an expressionless mask and answered her with a plain 'no'. She pouted at me and started whining, "But I want it!"

I sighed as everyone's head turned towards us. Again. I bent down to level my face with hers and whispered, "It doesn't suit you because you can't fill them yet."

She just continued to pout at me until Kai-nii suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He kneeled down and pats his little sister's head. He smiled at her gently, "Maybe when you're older, and then we'll buy it."

"Then I'll wear it when I'm as **_big _**as Luka-neechan!" both of their heads turned towards me, I arched an eye brow at the two of them confused. "As **_big_** as Luka-neechan huh?" Kai-nii smirked up at me as his eyes trailed up at a certain anatomy.

A blush crept up my face as I realized that he's looking and talking about my chest. Oh glob. This perverted idiot monster of a step brother! I tried to say something but nothing came out. He stood up to his height then handed me the piece of clothing, "Oi ugly. Buy this for Kaiko."

"Hah?!" I look at him weirdly then to the object in hand. Barney's face mocking me. Seriously?! Who designed this? Why put Barney in a bra?!

"Oh come on. You're a girl so it's fine. Remember our deal?" (A/N: Refer to C11)

My protest died in my throat as he said the magic word. DEAL. DEAL, DEAL, DEAL! I'M GONNA END THIS STUPID DEAL. I don't want to do this anymore.

I purchased it and I could definitely hear the snickers of the women around me. Ugh. Please swallow me now.

"Is this for you ojou-san?" the cashier snickered. Would she mind if I burn her alive?

"Iie. It's for the kid." I answered her emotionless.

"Are you sure? Cause you could definitely fill those. 100 Yen." (A/N: I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THEY SELL BRAS OR LINGERIES IN JAPAN) She giggled once again. I looked down at the bra again. Curse that idiot. He picked out a C cup! Just the right size for me, is he doing this on purpose?!

As soon as I got out of that store I threw the paper bag containing a pink Barney themed bra for Kaiko's future use. Damn it! He just grinned at me teasingly. Tch. I'll remove those teeth of yours then we'll see if you can still grin like that.

Then Kaiko-chan began to drag me around again and acted as her personal assistant.

After playing with her in every arcade she went to, oh thank you Kami! We're finally going to eat! We went to a simple fast food and I decided to stay on the table and let them order. Because I'm so tired! I want to lay here and sing my heart out just to relieve some stress!

When the food arrived, I didn't waste no more time and dig in. I don't care anymore if I look like a pig anymore. I'm just so damn tired and hungry. That was until, I started to choke. Kai-nii quickly offered me some water. I looked at his smiling face suspiciously.

"Hey! My arm's getting tired!" he scolded me. I was brought out of my trance and gulped the water in one go.

After a well deserved meal, we went to the jewelry store. They were going to buy presents for the awaited couple. Okaa-san and Out-san! I didn't even look around anymore since my feet are killing me already. And after that, we went home. Kai-nii popped some pizza in the oven since Kaiko-chan was hungry again. Seriously? What's inside that girl's tummy?

I quickly walked towards my room and called DJ HaMi.

"Oh Luka! It's nice to hear from you again." I plopped down my bed, letting it swallow my exhaustion. "Seriously. Those two are gonna be the end of me."

"Relax Luka. That's a good thing, you guys are bonding with each other!" I rolled my eyes as she laughed but it also formed a smile on my face.

"Hai, hai. So let's get back to our topic earlier, what were you saying again? Why can't you get back together with your ex?" there's that silence again. She sighed as if she's thinking twice if she should really tell me this.

"I'm sick Luka." I sat up, so what's that got to do with anything?

"Is it that serious? You two can talk about it you know; maybe he can even help you." She remained silent again.

"Iie. It's different."

"What do you mean?" I heard some sobs on the other line. My heart started to beat against my chest.

"My… days are counted. I won't be here any much longer."

And that adds up the puzzle. My shoulders slumped down and felt my body became heavier than it was before.

"Luka?" She and Kai-nii called me at the same time. He knocked on my door again as I didn't answer.

"Hatsune-san. I'm sorry, but let's meet up tomorrow. I need to tell you something. Ki wo'tsukete." I ended the call.

I breathed in deeply before opening my door. He stood there with a huge grin on his face. How come this is so easy for them? I'm the one who is being pressed! I'm the one who is the most troubled. I don't know who I should side with anymore.

Meiko? Kai-nii? Hatsune-san? Or these weird feelings I have?

"Why are you here?" I asked him and closed the door as he entered.

"I forgot to give you this." He handed out a thin rectangular box. I looked at him first before opening it.

"A necklace?" he nodded at me with that grin still on his face.

"Matte. I'll put it on you." He took the necklace from my hands, I looked at him confused. Why did he give me this? Why is he doing this? This…this is bad for the both of us.

He went behind me and laced it around my neck. His fingers brushed against the nape of my neck and I felt a shiver run through my body. I grabbed the pendant and eyed it. It was a music note. It had a small pink diamond in the bottom left and three clear ones on its flag.

"What's this for?" I softly asked him. He turned his gaze away from me and put his left hand on his pocket. "It's kind of a thank you and sorry gift. You know, with all the shit I did to you." He scratched the back of his head.

"Please don't do this Kaito." He looked at me shocked and confused. Maybe it's better that way. He shook his head then smiled at me again. "Do…do you really have a boyfriend?"

My eyes widen in shock at his question, so he really took it seriously huh? I was about to reply when my phone ring.

"Could you give me a minute?" I turn my back to him.

"Moshi, moshi? Ahh. Gomene oku-sama. But this is the first one to pop out on this owner's phone. The owner collapsed and was brought here in St. Luke's International Hospital." I looked at the caller and saw that it was Hatsune-san's number.

"Luka, I need to tell you something."

"Uhm. Kaito maybe next time. I need to go it's an emergency." And with that I left him hanging.


	14. C14: Forbidden Love

**C14: Forbidden Love**

I've been waiting for hours and still I have no results or news about Hatsune-san's condition! I don't know any family member of hers to call, heck I don't even know if she has a family at all! What am I going to do?

Kaito! And not a second to waste he answered my call.

"Dou'shte Luka?" his voice laced with worry.

"Kai-Kaito. I don't know what to do." My whole body is shaking with nervousness. Is Hatsune-san crazy?! Telling me her life's on the verge of death then this!

"Doko ni imasu ka?" I could sense from his voice that he's starting to panic.

"I'm here in St. Luke's International Hospital." Without uttering another word he ended the call.

Hatsune-san please. Not now. It's too early for you. I…I feel like I should help you. Like I need to something for you! But I'm feeling guilty at the same time. Argh!

I was insensitive to her! She kept on chanting that she still loves her ex boyfriend while I'm pretending I don't know anything. I was being self righteous!

I was sitting there looking down at my hands while waiting for the doctors to come with some reports. Suddenly is felt some occupy the seat beside me.

"And here I thought you killed someone." Knowing that tone of voice, I look up to see Kaito sitting there with his usual smirk. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. He tried to push me off so he could see my face but I wrap my arms tighter around him afraid that he would see my guilt stricken face. "O-oi Luka."

"I-I'm scared. I'm scared Kaito. I-I don't know why but I'm just so scared." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "Shhh. I'm here. Don't be scared."

I look up at him and he wiped my tears with his thumb, he cradled my face "Who are you visiting here anyways?"

My eyes stared directly into his, I'm hesitant to tell him but there's no point in hiding it anymore. I was about to tell him the truth when a doctor came to us.

"Are you the relatives of Hatsune Miku-san?" his body immediately tensed up as he heard her name, I could clearly see in his eyes that he's shocked, confused, nervous, and scared. I released from the hug and stood up, "I'm her friend. She has no relatives here."

The doctor simply nodded and looked at the clipboard in his hands, "I'm sure you know that she only has 3 months left to live, yes? If a person is inborn with a heart disease there's going to be a lot of limitations. Her hear almost gave away earlier due to fatigue and stress. We tried everything we can do but it looks like your friend will only last for two months. I'm sorry."

Someone tell me this isn't true. It's too fast! Too early!

A flash of blue passed the both us and tried to go inside the Operating Room but the doctor was able to block him off, "I need to see her! Miku! Miku!"

"Ka-Kaito!" I grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him away from the doctor.

"The patient needs to rest. We'll transfer her later to her room so you could see her. I'll leave you two alone now."

He looked like his soul left his body. His lips were trembling, his eyes were wide open, his hands were fisted on his hair, and he looks like a wreck. He kept mumbling her name and walked back and forth in front of me. I tried to say something but I'm afraid I won't say anything right or to calm him down. He leaned against the wall and sat on the floor.

"S-she's sick? 2 months? It's unfair!" he almost shouted, I know that he's forcing himself not to cry.

"Is this what you're afraid of Luka?" His voice both held anger and sadness.

I didn't answer him and just stared at him but he suddenly stood up and walked away.

"Do-Doko ni iku no?" I grabbed into his arm but he yanked it away from him. I backed away from him a little bit frightened by his blank face.

"I need some fresh air."

I watch him walk away from me. he's not even glancing around his surroundings. I placed my hand against my chest. This is what I was afraid of Kaito, you knowing about Hatsune-san's condition. Do you still love her? I don't want you to get hurt, because I'm getting hurt too. I don't know why though.

I don't want you finding your happiness from another girl.

I don't want someone claiming you as theirs.

I don't want you to love anyone else.

I don't want you to get mad at me.

I sound horrible right? Words came from your so called step sister, your sister nonetheless. I also don't know what is happening to me. The day when you kissed me, that is when my emotions towards you jumbled all up.

Sometimes you annoy the hell out of me. Sometimes I'm agitated at you. Sometimes I just want to strangle the life out of you. But I still want to be on your side. Actually you've possibly insulted me with every insulting word in the world but even though I don't admit it, I'm glad that you always notice me.

Are you disgusted? But that's how I feel about my step brother.

And yes, I _**am **_scared. Because I know I'm in no place to have these feelings to fight for, in the eyes of the law and of everyone around me this wrong.

_**Forbidden Love.**_

There are billions of girls out there yet Cupid targeted me.

Right from the start I should've cut these growing feelings so that I wouldn't have to suffer now. Especially now that okaa-san and otou-san are going home this week. What am I fighting for here? None.

Right from the start the world already shoved it in my face that it's wrong but I still went for it. I let it be! And now I'm crying hear like a stupid broken hearted girl.

I stood up from the waiting area and began to walk. Maybe I also need some fresh air. For all the times I've been thinking in the hospital's veranda, I decided to tell Kaito everything. I wiped my tears and went to look for him.

_I need to end this._

* * *

**Hey guys! It's sad to say that this story might be coming to an end soon. I kinda finished typing all the upcoming chapters. So I'll be updating like 3 days apart from now on. **

**I'm quite saddened that this story might have lost some readers due to the slow update, well I think that's my fault. Hehehe. So I'm apologizing for my delays.**

**Anyway, how did you find C14? I hope it didn't seem rushed. Let me just tell you guys that the drama's already starting. NYAHAHAHA.**

**Comments and reviews are welcomed and loved! Ja'ne! :)**


	15. C 15: Hard Desicions

**C15: Hard Decisions**

With shaking hands I held onto the door knob on her door. Hesitating on what could change my decision.

The nurse told me a while ago that they've already transferred Hatsune-san to her room and the guy with me went there. So he's here.

I fully closed my eyes as I opened the door, and when I opened them the scene before me broke me into tiny pieces. He was kissing her hand.

"Gomenasai Miku, if only I knew." His tears were finally walling. He had broken down his walls for her.

I held back my tears, immediately I closed the door and left. I just kept on running even if I kept on bumping with strangers. I never stopped trying to get away from that room.

As soon as I was out of the hospital, I hailed a cab. I need to talk to someone. My tears won't stop falling and I might go crazy if this continued on.

The taxi dropped me off at a certain house and I began to ring the doorbell furiously. An old lady opened the doors and I didn't miss the shocked expression on her face. I walked pass her and began to go inside. Why wouldn't she be? A crying girl just suddenly shows up at her Master's house and looking for them. She tried to stop me from roaming around when a voice stopped her.

"Obaa-chan." He walked down the stairs and eyed us confused. He went exactly right in front of me with an intense gaze. He already knew I was on my way here since I texted him in advance.

"Bo-bocchama! Th-this girl just suddenly barged in a-and I tried to stop her but sh-she's persistent."

"Leave us." He said without turning away from me and arms crossed.

"Sh-shikashi bocchama." The old lady tried to get in between us but she was stopped when her master spoke again.

"I said leave." Now this time he turned to her, she probably got scared from the intimidating gaze and nodded in defeat.

The old lady left without another word and of course not missing a beat to glare at me. He gave me one last gaze before turning his back on me, I followed his steps and I found myself in his kitchen. I sat at the stool on his bars and watch him. He began rummaging through his fridge and cabinets.

"You look like you could use a drink." I accepted the cup of tea and smiled at him. Though I'm sure it didn't reach my eyes as he frowned at me. I looked at the green liquid in my hand and sniffed. Great now I have a hold.

Both of us just remained silent. He's probably giving me sometime before I speak up. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"Ne Akaito do you know Hatsune Miku?"

"How do you know her?" his posture stiffened all of a sudden which made me nervous. I turn my gaze away from him again and choose to turn back to the tea in my hands. I traced its shape with my hands while speaking.

"We-well, I met her at the park. She was crying and I decided to listen to her problems. Turns out her problems were none other than Kaito himself." I told him truthfully. He remained silent and I could just feel myself getting more nervous as every second pass by. Why is he so quiet? Is he upset?

I was about to tell him to brush off the question when he answered, "Yeah, I know her. She's Kaito's first love."

Oh. Somehow I feel like something inside me shattered and I could clearly hear it breaking.

"Luka… We shouldn't be talking about this." He sighed as he ran his hand through his fiery red hair and went out into his back yard. "No, no. I'm fine. Let's continue." Mirroring his actions, I grabbed his sleeve. He removed my hand gently, "No. Luka this isn't any of our busi-"

"NO! I NEED TO KNOW THIS SO THAT I'LL BE ABLE TO MOVE ON! THAT MY STUPID HEART WOULD KNOW THAT ME AND HIM WOULDN'T BE TOGETHER! THAT THERE CAN'T BE AN US!"

My vision was starting to get blurry; I reached for my eye and felt water. Tears. There's a tear on my eyes. I tried speaking but my voice won't come out of my mouth. All I could produce were just whimpers and before I knew it I was crying again. I slumped down to the ground. Tears just kept on falling and falling like there's no tomorrow. It hurts. It hurts so bad.

"Luka…" he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his arms. He placed me in between his legs and let me cry until the tears would stop falling, though I doubt that it will. We sat there for a few hours until I've finally calmed down. It was already midnight. The sky was dark with no signs of the moon and the stars. It was plain empty.

"You're stupid for falling for him." his voice vibrated behind my back, I looked at his hands that are playing with the tips of my hair. "It's my fault now?" I whispered my voice was hoarse.

He turned his body so I could look at him. My body's already tired from all the crying I've done. "You had a choice and you chose to go along with it."

I looked down at my lap and sighed. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He tilted my chin with his index finger and smiled sadly at me. "I can't really give you an answer" I frowned at his answer but he removed his finger and pointed it on my chest where my heart is located, "because that is something only _**this **_can answer."

I interlocked his hand with mine then pressed it against my heart and looked at him frustrated, "She's confused too. She wants to explode but what will the others say? Hatsune-san? Kaiko-chan? Otou-san and okaa-san? You?"

Tears start to pool again in my eyes and I gripped his hand tighter. He only stared back at me, trying to figure out the right words to say. After a few seconds, he cupped my face with his other hand. "Is it really your heart that is confused? Or your mind? Look, you need to learn about not giving a fuck on what other people think. If it makes you happy, go for it."

And that broke the barrier; I cried again and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back tighter and kissed my hair. It's all I really need right now. A hug.

* * *

In the morning Akaito took me home, I didn't even know when I got to sleep or if I did even sleep. All I know is that I'm just tried.

"You sure you're okay now?" he looked down at me smiling but I know that he's just using it to hide his worry. I smiled up at him, though it is not as big as it usually it is, it's still genuine. "Yeah. Thank you for being there for me."

He smiled back at me one last time before driving away. I breathed in deeply and went inside. My heart pounded against my chest as I saw two familiar footwear in the foyer. I rushed inside and saw him zipping a large bag.

"Onii-chan where are you going? You just got home." Kaiko frowned at his brother. She was standing next to the couch holding a pack of Oreo's. Kaito ignored her question and kissed her on the forehead instead. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

Not letting him get away that easily without telling him I'm sorry, I followed him out. "Kaito! I need to tell you something."

His blue eyes finally saw me while I remained still. He was the first one to break our stare and picked up his bag. He ruffled Kaiko's hair and just walked passed me. "Maybe later Luka I need to get back at the hospital." He did not meet my gaze this time as if he was avoiding me. I took a step closer to him but he immediately backed away. Is he that mad at me? I feel myself tearing up again but I tried to control it.

"Why are you so worried about Hatsune-san anyway? What is she to you?" I asked him even though I know the answer. Shit. It's like I really wish to hurt myself.

"Luka, what is Miku to you too?" he finally looked at me firing my question back at me.

"She's… She's my friend."

"Well she's my first love and girl friend."

I averted my eyes away from him. How can he affect me this much? Why am I affected this much? Managing only a nod as an answer I turned to Kaiko-chan who is now wondering what is happening. Forcing myself not to cry I smiled at her and patted her in the head. "What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Onii-chan cooked some bacon and eggs." She mumbled quietly. Her eyes looking at me with worry. I gave her a reassuring smile and ruffled her hair, "Will you join me?"

"I already ate."

"Oh. Well more for me then." I stood up to my original height and look back to see Kaito still standing there listening to our conversation the whole time. I gave him a small smile, "You better hurry up. She'll miss you right away."

"Are you going to visit her?"

"Later in the afternoon." I answered him. He just nodded at me and finally left.

So this is how it feels when you love someone who doesn't love you back. You feel yourself giving up on everything but you still pretend to be happy so they won't see how much you're actually hurting. You need to show them that you're strong and that you can overcome this.

"If you like onii-chan then tell him, I don't like Miku-neesan for him. She always makes him cry. She always hurts him until now."

I sat down beside her and gave her a questioning look, "Until now?"

"Un. She's sick right?" I nodded at her question. He must've told her about it but Hatsune-san's not just sick.

"Luka-neechan, you see onii-chan likes some-oh? I shouldn't be saying this! I'm done. I'll be up in my room okay?" then she ran upstairs leaving me alone and confused. I shook my head and went upstairs to take a bath.

After doing what needed to be done, I ate then washed the dishes. Emi-chan is out in the garden watering the plants and I really got nothing to do.

Should I tell him? He's back together with Hatsune-san but I still want him to know. Oh my gosh Luka! You're so selfish! Hatsune-san has only a few more months in this world to live and only a few more months for Kaito, no Kai-nii, to spend time with _**his girlfriend**_ yet you're still thinking about your stupid feelings?!

I can't believe myself that my thoughts and feelings have changed to the person I used to hate. Or I don't really hate him but I'm just letting my pride get in the way.

I really wanted to have an older brother yet he didn't want me to be his sister so I ended up not wanting him too as a sibling. But I know deep inside me I know I like how he treats Kaiko-chan and I'm lying if it didn't pass my mind for me to wish he'd be like that with me too. Now? His feelings for Hatsune-san? I want it to be for me.

That's how weird I am right now.

"Okusama your hand is bleeding!"

"Huh?"

I looked down at my hand and was shocked to see it really is bleeding. It was probably cut during the time I was rinsing the fork yet I didn't feel a thing. I wonder why. How come the pain I'm feeling is the one with Kait—Kai-nii?

"You should be more careful next time."

"Yeah."

After Emi-chan treated my cut, I hailed a cab and went to the hospital. I held the necklace he gave me. I shut my eyes tightly before taking it off and hiding it inside my bag first. I won't let you grow more than you already have. I have to do what is right first even though it hurts so badly.


	16. C16: Don't Make It Harder

**C16: Don't Make It Harder**

Glancing around my surroundings first, I took a deep breath before entering the building. While walking my mind won't stop thinking about incredulous things. I really can't say that the two of them are happy ever since they got back together because among the three of us someone is bound to get hurt and is already hurting.

No one wanted this. Fate just really loves to play games.

As I neared her door, I prepared myself mentally and emotionally. I breathed in deeply and entered the room. Her sweet smile welcomed me in.

"Luka-chan." I put on the warmest smile on my face and glanced at my _**step brother **_who is sitting quietly at the corner.

Looking back at her, I can't deny that she's really pretty. At first glance, first impressions on her would probably be kind and beautiful.

"Ongekidesuka? You made so nervous! I thought you died on me." she laughed at me and shook her head, while he remained quiet.

"You're ending my life too quickly Luka-chan!"

_Not really… I just thought of it._

I sat beside her and hand her a fruit from the basket I brought with me. "Could you blame me? You just told me that your days are counted, then collapsed at the middle of the road and I was the one called by the person who brought you here! I thought I was going to join you here!"

She laughed one again then held my hand in hers, "I know we barely know each other, but thank you because you're there when I need help."

She's right. The last time she was crying and she needed help, I was there. What's this? Did fate really want me and my step brother's ex to meet and be friends? This is one complicated story.

I nodded and she probably noticed that my gaze turned to the boy on the corner who is also currently looking at me.

"Oh. By the way this Kaito, the one I'm telling you about. We're together again. He finally caught me and I thought why not be happy while spending my remaining time here in earth? You see, happiness is a choice yet I chose to break our hearts." She wiped a tear that fell on her cheek.

Cause you're too selfless Hatsune-san, you chose the hard way so that he didn't get hurt and forget about you easily even though he would hate you for what you did. All that matters is that he forgets. It's hard when the person you love hates you.

I was right when I said I'm not the only one who is having a hard time here.

Hatsune-san's having a hard time.

Kaito-niichan's having a hard time.

So why be selfish? All the three of us just wants happiness.

"At least you're together again." I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Don't cry Luka!

"Spend your time together and be happy! Keep on fighting! Cause I believe miracles do happen."

I let go of her hand and she let go of mine then she sat up and gave me a big hug. I can see it in her eyes how happy she is right now. See? At least one of us is happy and not being eaten by guilt.

I bid them farewell and the same time I stepped out of that room the same time my heart let go of the person I love. But I didn't get that very far as someone yanked me by the arm and dragged me somewhere along the hall way. Like dragged me that I kept on tripping on my feet. What is wrong with this guy?!

"Kaito…_**niichan**_! Where are you taking me?!"

He stopped and pushed me against the wall. This was far from Hatsune-san's room and there are no people roaming around in this area. They were probably at the canteen to get some food.

I looked at his eyes and saw that he was…sad. Maybe because he knows that the love of his life will be gone soon.

"Go-gomen."

I don't know. I just felt sorry. Maybe it's because I didn't fight my feelings for or him or maybe I didn't tell him that I'm friends with his first love. The only thing I could do was hug him but released it quickly so I could look at him.

"You should be Luka. You should be." He stated calmly. I didn't get quite what he was trying to say but I nodded anyways and smiled. I guess I do need to apologize about keeping Hatsune-san from.

"I know your situation with Hatsune-san is hard but-" My eyes widen in shock and I was paralyzed by what he did.

He kissed me. He's kissing me! He's kissing me as if he's been dying to do it all this time. His frustration, pain, sadness, hunger, and _desire_. He poured it all out on his kiss. He pushed me further against the wall as he placed his hands on my hips and I feel like I got myself amnesia. I instantly forgot what I said earlier as I kissed him back hungrily. I closed my eyes and my hands found its way to his hair. He licked my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly granted. We fought for dominance and obviously he won.

I feel something ticklish in my belly. Is this what you call butterflies?

I felt myself being hoisted up my feet and instinctively I wrapped my legs around his torso. We nibbled, bite, and suck each other's lips. A shaky breath escaped my lips as his lips travelled down my neck. Then I snap back to reality!

This shouldn't be happening!

We shouldn't be doing this! I thought he loves Hatsune-san? What does this make me? The other woman? Just because he couldn't kiss her because of her condition so he releases his desires on me? This is bad! I would end up crying again and I'm so damn tired of it! And this can't…This must not happen since I chose to let go and that's it!

"Kaito."

I pushed him away but he just returned kissing me on the lips. I moaned as his tongue met mine again. Oh my goodness! What are you doing to my mind and heart?! You're confusing me again! You're changing everything! You're destroying my plans!

With all the strength that is left within me, I pushed him away. "_**Onii-chan**_ yamete!"

That's when he finally returned back to his senses, we stared at each other. His hair was a mess and his lips were wet due to our mixed saliva. He put me down on my feet and groaned. He turned his back on me and put both of his hands on his face. "Fuck! Onii-chan! Fuck!"

He punched the wall and all I could do is cry. This shouldn't have happened. What does he want with me? He's getting my hopes up. Doesn't he know that I'm troubled by this situation already? I could even lose my sanity due to all this drama! This love is insanity and I don't have any remedy.

I just started running again. That's what I'm good at. If I have a problem, I just ran away from it.

I rushed out of the hospital only to bump into someone. He held both of my arms preventing me from falling onto him, "Daijoubu ojou-san?"

I lifted my head to see bright red eyes. Quickly wiping my tears, I smiled up at him. "Hey Akaito, what are you doing here?"

He frowned at me and took his hands off me. "I'm here to visit Miku. Luka why-"

"I didn't know you were friends." I cut him off. I know it's quite rude of me but I just don't us to talk about me. His frown deepened getting what game I'm playing at, "She's my cousin's girlfriend so it's kind of inevitable."

"Okay then. I'll take my leave." I walked pass him and wished that he would not follow me. I just want some time alone to think. But of course being a Shion, he didn't listen. He grabbed my arm and directed me towards his car. He put both of his hands beside my shoulders completely boxing me in. "Look I'm not going to ask if you're fine cause obviously you're not. So what happened?"

Not meeting his gaze, I shook my head slowly and remained still. I covered my mouth trying to stop the sobs and whimpers threatening to come out of my mouth. "Luka…" he removed my hands from my mouth and leveled his face with mine. I cock my head to the side still avoiding his gaze. I heard him sigh before grabbing my chin with his thumb and index finger. He looked at me square in the eye and asked again, "Baby… Tell me please… I hate seeing you cry."

"I… I decided to… let go of him but…" I choked out another sob as I tried to relay him what happened back there. I could really feel my heart breaking inside me and I just don't know what to do anymore.

"But he kissed me…" I didn't finish my sentence as I finally broke down in front of him. "I'm a disgusting being…"

His body tensed up and I could clearly see him clenching his jaw. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and rubbed my back. This scene is quite familiar. I'm crying onto him once again and he's here comforting me again. "You're not a disgusting human being. You were vulnerable and… he was the one who initiated the kiss…"

I pushed him off me and glared at him, "I kissed him back okay! I responded to his fucking kiss!"

"I told you baka," he said roughly. "The way things were earlier, one little kiss didn't mean anything. He was the one being a fucking bastard who suddenly kisses you in the first place-"

"Damn it Akaito! I kissed my step brother! I responded to his kiss! It doesn't matter if he kissed me first, I could've stopped him! But I didn't! The whole scene is now etched on my memory!"

Akaito's eyes flashed. He moved so abruptly that I cut off with a gasp—and I found myself pushed again against his car, trapped in a manner that he did a while ago. He snared one of my arms before I could move; my other hand latched into the sleeve at the shoulder, but there was sudden strength in him that I couldn't bulge him—and though it had all happened so fast and so jarringly, I didn't felt any pain. I stared at him shock, startled in his closeness and the look in his eyes.

The he kissed me.

Everything flew out of my mind when he pressed his mouth on mine, hard and assertive and almost _angry. _I think I could taste something almost minty, but before I could confirm it he was gone, drawing back just far enough to look directly at her, all but glaring.

"There," he said, hoarse and just above a whisper. "Instead of thinking about his kiss, think about mine."

All I could was blink at him. Tears started pouring again from my eyes. God. Why are they making things more difficult?! I wanted to slap him, so I did.

He backed away from me and I took that chance to finally leave. What does he think of this? Is this just a game to him? Like his kiss would be the reset button to all this shit I've entered to. I'm sorry to tell him but it's not easy as that.

* * *

When I got home, I checked on Kaiko-chan first and saw that she was fast asleep on her bed, her snores echoing around her room. Then I locked myself up in my room and cried. I don't know why anymore why I'm crying, these tears were probably the one I'm keeping when I was talking to Hatsune-san. It really is difficult to fall for the wrong person and wrong time.

And I didn't even notice that I already cried myself to sleep. The next thing I knew someone is knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes and checked the time. It was already 10 pm and I hadn't eaten lunch or dinner yet. Well, I really don't have an appetite.

Now who would be knocking at my door at this time? I opened the door only to reveal the guy who's making my heart beat abnormally. "Kaito-niichan?"

Instead of replying, he pulled me in his arms and hugged me tight. "Kaito-niichan plea-"

"Kaito." His hug on me tightened as he whispered in my ear. "Please just call me Kaito."

I blinked away the tears forming in my eyes and pushed him by his shoulders, "Please Kaito. Don't make this harder than it already is."

He stayed silent for a while still not looking at me. Looking at him sadly, I placed my hand at his cheek making him look at me. I had to resist myself from hugging him tight to comfort him. He looked so troubled, lost and in pain but I had to stand on my ground. This hurts me too.

"What do you want from me Kaito?" I asked him wanting to finish this once and for all. He held my hand and removed it from his cheek. He finally looked at me in the eye and pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my hand gently before answering me.

"_You. I need you."_

* * *

**Aww. Poor Luka, she's got her heart broken again by none other than Kaito himself. Just why do things like that happen when you're on the verge of giving up or letting go? They suddenly come running back and getting our hopes up. It sucks actually.**

**Then she's got another problem in her hands. Akaito. Why did he kiss her? Actually in this scene I wanted to imitate the moment between Futaba and Kikuchi (Ao Haru Ride) where Kikuchi swore that he'll make Futaba forget about Kou. I hope I was able to do it right. Lol. **

**Anyway, like I told you before this story is soon coming to an end. So 8 chapters left minna! And I hope for the last chapters I would like to hear on what you think about the whole story because I'm feeling like I'm not doing much of a good job here, so yeah. I'm not fishing for compliments or begging for reviews, it's just that I'm a bit insecure in everything I do. But! I'm not forcing you to write a review, okay? If you don't want to post a review then don't. It's just a favor. **

**Okay I'm blabbering stupidity now. So yeah. What will now happen next to our dear Luka's heart? Ja'ne! :)**


	17. C17: Luka's Big Day

**C17: Luka's Big Day**

He held my hand looking sincere at my eyes. Letting go of his hand, I looked at him sadly and bit my lip. "Nani o itte iru?" I looked away from him and kept my voice firm even though I'm afraid it's already damaged.

"Luka if you love someone, will you fight for them?"

Yes Kaito. Against the world. Against all odds. Was I wanted to say but different words came out of my mouth.

"If it's not right, why would I?"

Please Kaito. I don't want you to say what I'm afraid of. I… I don't want to give in. I've already made my decision and this is not easy for me.

"Because I would." I looked at him in disbelief.

Hatsune-san. Hatsune-san is happy. Let us let her be happy, we don't have to do anything more to wipe that smile off her face.

This is your decision too right? Why are you having second thoughts? Why do you need me?

"Kaito. Hatsune-san's going to be fine. Let the doctor do his job, you don't have to do unnecessary stunts." I changed the topic which did not please him.

"Luka for fuck's sake! We both fucking know that we're not talking about Miku! Stop fucking pretending like this doesn't bother you at all because I'm having a hard time here already!"

I closed my and preventing my tears to fall. He's really scary when he gets mad.

"What…what are you doing to me Kaito? I'm supposed to hate you."

But I feel so safe when I'm with you. You gave me those butterflies in my stomach when you hug or kiss me. You also make me very happy just by being there with me and my heart flutters every time I say your name.

You were just my perverted monster brother back then.

"Kaito, I-"my words were interrupted as we heard some footsteps heading our direction but it was too dark for us to see it clearly.

"Be quiet anata! The kids might wake up." I pushed him away from me roughly as if I was burnt by fire. Those voices. Oh no.

"Why won't we just turn on the lights?" as soon as that was said, the lights lit up brightly along the hallway and we almost got caught in act.

"Luka, Kaito? What are you doing here out of bed?" otou-san asked the both of us.

I though their flight was tomorrow?

"A noise woke me up." I quirked an eyebrow at him. Okaa-san smiled at me and came near us. She stood in front of us, eyeing us up and down before pulling us in a hug. "Awww. I missed my babies~"

Otou-san chuckled then joined in the hug. "How are the two siblings doing? Are you two still trying to cut each other's head off?"

If only you knew dad. We are not trying to cut each other's head off and ended up falling in love instead. Just kidding! I'm the only one who is in love between us.

"We're okay. I need to sleep." I replied short.

"Me too." Kaito also turned around removing himself from the group hug.

"That's good Luka because tomorrow is your big day right? You're turning 18!"

The both of us stood frozen in our spot. We never thought about it due to all the drama these past few days.

"Chotto! I-is this for real?!" I shouted. Immediately Kaito clamped my mouth shut. "Kaiko might wake up." I glared him and removed his hand off my mouth.

"Daijoubu Luka. I and your otou-san had already planned it. We even bought you a gown. Everything is prepared well except for an escort, have you chosen yet?"

Me and Kaito exchanged glances before shaking my head as an answer. It would be weird if it were him.

"Why not Kai-chan then?"

For goodness sake, I just said it's weird.

"Nani?!" Kaito clamped my mouth again with his head; I glared at him and bit his hand. He hissed as he removed his hand.

"This could be the chance for you two to make up sweetheart."

We already made up dad but just to avoid making things more complicated.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kaito suddenly said still caressing his hand.

"Maji de?!" he looked at me with a blank face.

"I told you to be quiet. Kaiko might wake up. And it's not like I have any choice right?" he said exasperatedly acting as if he's forced into doing it. So we're really like this in front of our parents huh?

I don't know if we're putting on a show or we just got used to bickering in front of them. Because I'm just pretending that everything's alright between us.

"Alright, alright. Now get some rest." Okaa-san smiled at us and both of us obliged. Each of them entering their respective rooms.

I lied on my bed and thought that this situation is more complicated than I thought. Especially now that otou-san and okaa-san are back. I really need to put an end to this. But I'm also thankful that they came home or else I'd be confessing my feelings to my step brother that has a girlfriend.

It's wrong right? I let myself be controlled by my emotions just on a single hug…

And what does he mean by he needs me? And that he's having a hard time? My eyes widen in shock and covered my mouth.

"Kaito! You perverted monster! Don't tell me…you like me too?!"

As fast as that thought entered my mind, it's the same as it passed. Tss. In your dreams Luka. I shook my head and decided to just get to sleep.

* * *

The rays of sunshine woke me up from my sleep. I must've forgotten to draw the curtains. Ugh. Now I have to get up from my bed. Mental note to self: always remember to close the curtains before going to sleep if I want to avoid getting up on my bed early.

I lied back on my bed again and go back to sleep when I heard laughter downstairs. It's probably just okaa-san since they did come back last night. Shrugging it off I closed my eyes again planning to go back to sleep when a knock came on my door. I grumpily stood up and gave the intruder a very cold and deadly glare.

"Niichan?" my irritation was quickly replaced by nervousness.

"Are you going to the hospital?" he asked. I looked down at my feet then shook my head. Do you think I like getting my heart broken? It's hard for me to see you with other women you know.

"Oh right. It's your birthday today." He said calmly which made me look at him; I gave him a small smile and nodded my head.

"I'll visit Hatsune-san tomorrow." My eyes widen in shock when he gave me a smile. His usual smile when he's planning to do something wicked, how I missed that smile. But I was more shocked when he came closer and traced his thumb on my lip. He was still grinning at me, his blue eyes shining.

"Go wash your face and go down so you could eat breakfast already. You even have dried saliva on your face." He flicked my forehead and snickered.

I knew it! He was just there to ruin my morning! I swat his hand away and glared at him.

"Go away! Shoo! Shoo!" I pushed him out of my door while he was still cackling.

Argh! So annoying!

As I closed the door I quickly leaned my back against it and slid down to the floor. I put a hand on my chest as I tried to catch my breath. I thought I wouldn't be able to survive that! My lungs are starting to malfunction and I could feel any minute now that my heart would stop beating.

Okay. That's too much. But could you blame me that I feel that way whenever he's near me? I think I'm going crazy from the nervousness.

Thinking about what he said earlier, I dashed towards the bathroom and checked my reflection. My face was now bright red and…there is some dried saliva on my lips. This is so embarrassing! He even touched it, didn't he find it disgusting?! Hmph! Well he did already plunged his tongue down my throat and our saliva probably got mixed up then, so he has no right to be grossed out now, can he?

Argh! Luka, you pervert! Stop those thoughts!

I washed my face and put my hair in a messy bun before heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast. My eyes immediately met his and I could clearly see that he's keeping himself from laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and just kissed our parents on the cheek. Okaa-san was shocked at first since I never really liked her at the beginning. Well a lot of stuff happens when you don't keep an eye out on your children.

I sat across from Kaito who is beside Kaiko-chan while okaa-san is on my left side and dad on the head of the table. Somehow all of us here eating breakfast made me happy. It's rare for us to have this kind of moments.

"No one will go out today okay? We will all go to Luka's birthday venue. We already invited your friends, and yes we did keep it a secret from you. This is really the reason why me and your otou-san left because Luka dear, we want your party to be perfect. And we're kind of hoping that we could finally put our differences aside and finally become a family. We really want to get married since we've been together for four years."

The food in my mouth suddenly started choking the life out of me which caused okaa-san to panic. She handed me a glass of water which I took from her hand shakily. I gulped it down before eyeing both of them.

"Marriage?" I stared at her. She gave a small smile and held my hands. Her hands were shaking, her eyes are now glossed with tears, her whole face is flustered, and her lip is slightly trembling.

'Look I know you want all of us to be happy but… but be mad at me for all I care; I'm still against on your marriage!'

I wanted to say that badly but I can't. I took my hands away from her and avoided their stares. They already told this matter to us before but it won't ever go into plan since me and Kai-nii is always fighting. And when they are planning for their wedding we would always find a way so it would be postponed. One of us would "accidentally" injure ourselves or something like that.

How selfish right? We just don't want them to be together because we feel like they're betraying their past husband and wife but that was when we were kids. As we grew up we gave them our blessing but they postponed it again since they want us to get along first before we became a whole family.

They've wanted this for a very long time so why not?

_Then what would happen between you and Kaito?_

Nothing. We were just meant to be siblings after all, and it's _Kai-nii _not Kaito. I breathed in deeply before giving them a huge smile, "Okay then, you two have been holding this back for so long so I think maybe this ti-"

"I disagree kaa-chan." All eyes turned to the elder Shion. He had a blank face and chewed on his food.

"Kai-chan!" okaa-san exclaimed at her son.

"I don't want you to remarry kaa-chan. I'm not approving." He still had that blank face but his tone was cold and I shivered from it. He stood up quietly and left the kitchen.

"Kaito!" okaa-san called to him again but he just continued walking.

"Just let him be for a while anata." She calmed down and looked at otou-san with tears pooling her eyes.

Now what on earth passed his mind and he didn't approve? We get along now right? His mind must have finally turned into jelly that's why he can't think straight.

"He was probably shocked okaa-san. Don't worry I'll talk to him." I smiled at her and followed where Kai-nii disappeared.

I ran up to his room and knocked on his door. It immediately opened and he quickly pulled me inside trapping me between him and the wall. He had both of his arms beside my head, leveling his face with mine.

"Why did you fucking agree? I thought you don't like kaa-chan?! I thought you fucking hate me?! Why did you fucking agree?" he pestered me with questions. At times like this I would probably be shaking from fear but right now I have to be strong. I need to be strong. Giving him a sad smile, I answered him to free him on his dilemma.

"I'm tired. I'm so damn tired and I want to end this. Don't you want that? Our parents would finally be happy… maybe four years of selfishness is enough for them."

He moved away from me and sat on his bed. He was still not speaking and avoiding my eyes. I took this opportunity to look around his room. This is the only time I got to visit his room again. His porn mags are still hidden under his bed, his collection of porn CD's are still in one box, his navy blue keyboard is still on his desk with some papers pinned in a board, his guitars still hang on the same wall, and his headphones still on his bed post. Nothing has changed.

But my feelings definitely took a 360 degree turn. Even though I should be turn off from his perverted ways, I wasn't. Even if he did bed some women, heck he even had a sex scandal, I still love him. No scratch that, I'm in love with my step brother.

Taking a deep breath I walked towards him and sat beside him. I placed my hand on top of his before speaking gently, "What's wrong? Why won't you approve of their marriage? We're okay. We're friends now right? We don't try to cut each other's head off."

He finally looked at me and was about to speak when his phone cut him off.

"Moshi, moshi. Nani ga okotta? Hontoni? Okay, I'm on my way."

He shut his phone off and stood up. I wanted to ask him about the call but he pulled the back of my head upward making my face closer to him, that our noses are already touching. I gulped as I see his eyes drift to my lips and leaned closer. His icy blue eyes looked at me square in the eye before speaking, "Who told you that we're okay? That we're friends?" he stated coldly before taking his hand away and walked out of his room.

I quickly followed him out and grabbed his arm. "Doko ni iku no? Okaa-san said that we're not allowed to go out."

"I'm going to the hospital. Miku needs me." Again I feel like my feet are glued to the ground and didn't chase after him.

I mean, why would I even bother? Nothing is going to stop him anyway. I quickly darted my eyes away from his disappearing figure and bit my lip.

"So much for a _happy _birthday…"

I locked myself up at in my room and hugged my pillow. You said that you'll go to her tomorrow but how come one call; you threw what you said and came to her.

What can I fight against that? Of course she's more important.

You love her.

The funny thing is _**I love you**_.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Otou-san and okaa-san are back plus they want to get married! Okay so how is this going to affect Luka and Kaito's relationship now? ****Let's also add up Hatsune-san in the picture. Looks like Kaito still cares for pretty teal haired lass but what about his feelings for Luka? Are they for real this time? Does he really need her or he was just infatuated with her?**

**Okay I so suck at these flashbacky questions. Hahaha. I'm not going to do that again. Anyway like I told you the drama has finally began, though it's a bit cliche. Well we all love cliche stories, right?Or is it just me? TT-TT**

**Oh I almost forgot! I would like to share my thanks to Chu Pit-san and wickedmarionettealice-san! Arigatougouzaimashita! You made some time to write a review. It is well appreciated!**

**Seven chapters left minna! I hope you'll support me till the end! Ja'ne!**


	18. C18: So Close

**C 18: So Close**

I gazed at myself in the mirror as Neru and Gumi helped me with my look for the night. My face is done and I've been out of myself for most of the time. Four hours may have already passed and Kai-nii still hasn't returned. He probably forgot about my birthday and that he is my escort for the night. It's already 3pm, two hours away from the party. As each minute pass, I kept on praying that he would come back. Come back to me.

"Why is our birthday girl frowning?" Gumi looked at me through the mirror. Her green hair flowing on her shoulders beautifully. I smiled at her gently before shaking my head in response.

"Maybe she's nervous." Neru spoke with her back turned to us. Unlike Gumi who has her hair down, Neru's golden hair was put up in a braid but still on the side of her head, her usual trademark. Gumi only hummed in response before rummaging through her bag. She fished out a bottle of water and handed it to me. I smiled at her, "Arigatou." She giggled then pulled out a green box and began doing my nails.

"Now let's get that hair fix." Neru came behind me and began to curl my hair.

Wow! These two are awesome. A hair dresser, makeup artist, and a nail artist! I bet they're also the ones who helped on picking my gown.

"You're welcome." Both of them said in union. I giggled and glanced at the clock again. Where are you Kai-nii?

"Ne. what time is Kaito-senpai going to be here? He is your escort after all." Gumi's green eyes looked at me in worry and I'm sure that my face just mirrored hers. Did he forget? Or did he just pick Hatsune-san over me?

No Luka. Stop. Today is your birthday! You shouldn't be crying over some guy. So what if he doesn't come? There are a lot of boys out there that I could ask; maybe I could even just ask my dad! That's right. No need to think about him.

"How's it going?" in the middle of my makeover, Okaa-san came in with a little black box in her hands.

"Okaa-san?" I smiled at her. She wore a beautiful black gown that hugged her figure well and has her blue hair tied up in a bun. She said that the theme of my party was black and white so attendees should be wearing the color theme. Strict right?

Neru moved away from my hair as she told that she's done and so did Gumi. Okaa-san pulled a chair and sat beside me. "Luka this is your big day and I wanted to give this to you." She opened the box to reveal a necklace inside. My hand instinctively went to the one Kai-nii gave me.

"I…I can't accept that." I muttered quietly. The necklace looked very expensive, it had diamonds on it!

"My kaa-chan gave this to me when I was at your age and I'd like to give it to you." She stood up and went behind me. I had to resist myself from swatting her hand away as she removed the necklace Kai-nii gave me. "Ah…Ano… You could give it to Kaiko-chan since she _**is **_your biological daughter." I closed my eyes and bit my lip. This is embarrassing. It's not that I don't like her gift, it's just that. I'm not a huge fan of super expensive necklaces like that!

"I have another one for Ko-chan. So please accept it Luka, it's also kind of a peace offering." She sheepishly said. Okay, that's it. I have no say to this matter anymore. I smiled at her then finally nodded. "A-arigatou Okaa-san."

She smiled at me then squeezed my shoulders whispering an 'I love you' before she left. I looked at the mirror and placed a hand over the necklace. This is the kind of necklace that any girl would want. It was just so beautiful. I took the necklace Kai-nii gave me and hid it somewhere safe.

"Kyaaah! Your step mother is so kind!" Gumi suddenly squealed as she eyed the jewelry in my neck. I only smiled at her then thought about Kai-nii. Has he returned yet?

"Well I'll be going Luka. See you later. Neru you coming?" Gumi stands at the door. Neru simply shook her head and signaled for her to head first. She replied with a shrug and a final wave at me.

"You okay sweetie?" Neru occupied the seat okaa-san sat on earlier. Lately, Neru's been my shoulder since she's the only one who knows of my feelings towards my step brother. Actually Akaito too but after that scene at the hospital, I don't know if I could face him. Just why did he do such a stupid thing?

"Yeah. I'm just…overwhelmed. I guess." I smiled sadly at her. She placed her hand on my cheek, "Now now. Don't go crying. Me and Gumi worked hard on your makeup." The both of us giggled but before I could say anything more another person came barging in my room.

"Luka-neesan!" Our head turned back to see Kaiko-chan in her black dress. Her top was a sweet heart neckline with pearls embed on it and on her middle section is a white ribbon tied behind her back while her black skirt puffed out until her ankles. Her bangs were braided on the side of her head with a white ribbon to match.

"My, my. Aren't you a competition to your sister?" Neru teased her. Kaiko-chan smiled determined and put her hands on her waist. "Mochiron! Even if it's nee-san's birthday I won't let her get all the spot light!"

I stood up from my seat and crouched down to her level, "Oh really? I bet you don't have a necklace like this?"

Her blue eyes widen in shock and her mouth fell open. "So pretty! Can I have it?"

"No." I giggled as she crossed her arms and pouted at me. "Wha-whatever! By the way there's somebody here to see you."

"Dare?"

"Me." my head quickly perked up to the familiar voice. Akaito stood there looking so damn good. He wore black tux with a white polo underneath and the black bow finished the look. Though it was so simple, he looked like a damn model.

"Like what you see princess?" I blushed as he smirked down at me. I was about to ask him why was he here in my room when Neru spoke. "No, she just never believed that a frog like you could look like a prince after all."

Akaito gave an amused chuckle before putting on another teasing smirk. Uh oh. That's not a good sign. He crossed his arms across his chest, "You know your insult just ended up being a compliment." Neru's eyes widen in realization that she indeed complimented the guy instead of insulting him. Her face took on a cute blush that I had to giggle on and before she rips his head off I stood up and pushed her and Kaiko-chan out of my room.

"De-demo… Luka this guy-"

"You heard the birthday girl." Akaito closed the door on her and I giggled as I heard her curse behind the door and Kaiko-chan reprimanding her on it. "You've got five minutes you bonny jerk!" she yelled one last time before marching away.

"That still counts as a compliment!" Akaito answered her back which earned a frustrated groan from the blonde.

"How are you Luka?" Unlike his earlier teasing expression it's replaced with a relaxed and kind of sad expression. Giving him a small smile, I played with the tips of my hair. "Fine. I guess."

He never spoke after that. An awkward silence quickly filled the room and it was suffocating. It was never like this with him. Just why did he have to kiss me? He said that he'll help me not make things worse. I'm sure you're wondering why I am bothered. It's not that I got my feelings confused when he kissed me. Yes, I admit I do have a crush on him but that's it! A small little crush and I think it's clear who my heart belongs to.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I never noticed that he was already standing in front of me. My aquamarine eyes meet his fiery red ones and I just got to tighten my grip on the doorknob because I know anytime I'd be falling into his feet. He cupped my face like he usually does and placed a kiss on my forehead. Leaning his forehead against mine, we started another staring contest.

"Gomenasai."

He moved away from me and sat on the edge of my bed. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I was jerk. Even though I tried telling you that my precious cousin took advantage of you, I just did the same."

My face instantly reddens at the memory of the kisses I shared with the Shion cousins.

_Damn Luka! You targeted two of the most handsome man in the world. Nice moves._

Oh shut it you stupid subconscious!

I shook my thoughts away and remained on my spot. I peered at him through my lashes and bit my lip. "Why did you do it Akaito?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" I gave him a confused look at his tone. It was so full of disbelief. Why? What was wrong with what I said? Besides, it's not like he likes me anyway!

"Wow. You sure are dense." He chuckled before letting his body fall on my bed. He locked his arms behind his head then looked at me, "I'm pretty sure I made it obvious that I like you Cinderella."

I just gaped at him. He likes me? Since when?

"I wouldn't attempt to kiss you twice if I didn't right?" all I could give him was a blushing mess. I quickly looked down on my feet trying to contemplate what he just revealed to me. He's always been making fun of me that I never took his flirting seriously. Plus he made fun of me even the first time we met! He kept teasing me that night yet he was also there to save me from Gakupo. He was also there when I was grumpy about Meiko being all touchy with Kai-nii. He was also there when I was crying my heart out for Kai-nii. So those times when he was with me, it was not a simple friendly gesture. And…that kiss.

"You understand now?" I look back at him only to see that he's standing in front of me again though this time he didn't invade my personal space. I shyly nodded at him. He patted my head before pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my head on the crook of his neck. Thanks to the heels it's much easier to hug this guy.

I pulled away from his hug and looked at him; this thought has been lingering on mind since he entered the room. "Why does Neru seem to hate your guts?"

"She's probably mad because she doesn't have a vocabulary wide enough to insult me." I rolled my eyes at his response. Seriously this guy loves to make fun of every people he meets. He lets go of the hug and marches towards the door.

"Okay. My five minutes are up."

As if on cue, Neru appeared on my door glaring daggers at the red head. She arched an eyebrow at him and pointed to the clock emphasizing what she meant. Akaito merely chuckled before turning to me. "I'll see you later, milady." He took my gloved hand and kissed it.

"Yeah right." I heard Neru scoffed and shut the door in his face. Trying to get back for the humiliation she experienced earlier. "He is such a pain."

* * *

When we got to the venue, my mouth dropped at the surroundings, it was just beautiful. No word can describe it besides that. A smile formed on my lips as I see otou-san walking towards me. He gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I could see in the corner of his eyes that he was about to cry and I had to resist myself from giggling. I had always been his princess so seeing his little girl grow up each day must really sadden him. When I heard him sniff, I knew I had to say something to keep him from crying. "Tou-san, daijoubuyo. I'm only celebrating my birthday. You're not walking me down the aisle."

My dad chuckled and placed a hand on my face. "You look a lot like your mother Luka."

Now it was my turn to be emotional. I don't know whether to be happy about being an exact replica of my mother or be sad because she's not here with me anymore. And it also looks like Kai-nii won't make it anymore since I don't see him or even his shadow anywhere.

No. its okay. I'm used to it. My dad bowed in front of me like a true gentleman giving way to a lady. The warm smiles of the guests welcomed me inside. All I see were black and white figures moving around. The place was illuminated by lanterns and the lights made the water in the pool sparkle as it reflected the sky. The brick pathway was covered in a trail of white rose petals giving it a very fairytale like mood. I guess the only thing missing is my Prince Charming but sadly there is none coming. I continued walking until I see okaa-san standing parallel to me. There was a beautiful chair, or maybe I should call it a throne, placed on the center where everyone can see me sitting there. Everybody cheered and applaud as I took my seat and waved at all them. I really feel like a princess right now!

The event started with okaa-san and otou-san giving speeches on how blessed they are to have me. It was an hour of embarrassing moments as a kid and the jubilant memories we shared. Then come next were some performances, which I didn't knew about, they danced and sang beautifully like they were angels sent down to earth. Then came the 18 treasures, I smiled at the gifts I've received and not forgetting to give them a kiss on the cheek or a hug.

The 18 candles came next, and when it turned to the 16th one Gumi shyly paced towards me holding a white candle. "Tanjoubi Omedeto Luka-chan, you didn't expect this didn't you? I don't know what made you forget your own birthday! My wish for you is…ehhh! I don't know! I've run out of things to say since they made me 16th but always remember that I love you! You know you can always lean on me if you're sad or having troubles, I know I can be quite ignorant or naive sometimes but don't hesitate to come to me, okay?"

Great. I'm going to cry any minute now. I've been holding the tears since otou-san was speaking. She walked towards me then gave me a tight hug. "I love you too Gumi."

Neru came next with a big smile on her face. "Hey kiddo! At last you're finally 18! Now you can finally have a boyfriend even if you already had ones, well secretly." My eyes widen in shock and shook my head vigorously. That is not true! Yeah, I've been on dates but I never said that we're in a relationship. "Neru!" I scolded her.

"Jodan de! Jodan de!" she giggled like a mischievous school girl, "If you need someone to help you in doing naughty things or causing trouble, I'm always here! I will guide you! We're partners in crime remember? Even if we grow old we are still partners! Remember that! I love you to infinity and beyond! And I'm not going to wish for you anymore since I also run put of things to say."

I came closer to her and whack her on the head then gave her a hug. "That's for spilling my secrets." She stared at me wide eye at first then we shared a laugh.

And the last one is Meiko, there are tears already falling from her eyes as she walked towards me. I had to resist myself from rolling my eyes at her. "Maa. I'm not getting married so stop crying!"

Her tears fell harder than it had already has and I couldn't fight the eye roll anymore. "Luka, tanjoubi omedeto. Now I don't know what to say anymore since they've already said it. But for these past few days I felt that I never got to play my role as a best friend to you. I felt like we instantly grew apart. Gomene. Ever since in kindergarten we've been together so you were always by my side. Through every tear, laughter, every crushes we had, and how I cursed Math for being so hard, you were always there. You defended me against bullies and haters, and I did the same. You were my human shield and crying shoulder! You know Luka that I will take a bullet for you. That is how much I treasure our friendship. You're my soul sister and…I know you love him. I never forgot our pact 'Friends before Misters'. That's all. I love you Luka. Always will."

She came closer and wrapped her arms around me. If she was crying a river before well now she's crying an ocean! But I guess I could say the same for me. This is the only time again I got to talk to Meiko, and I missed her so much! She's right. We did grow apart and I'm so stupid for letting it happen. She knew on what I felt towards my step brother, her crush. I playfully slapped her arm, "You're making me cry! It's going to ruin Neru and Gumi's work."

She laughed and examined my face with a serious face, "There's nothing different anyway. You're still ugly as always." We hugged each other tight and she whispered, "Tell Kaito what you really feel."

I released the hug and gave her a sad smile, "He's not here."

She pinched my cheeks and walked away from me, "He's on his way. Smile."

I rubbed my cheeks and glared at her. That hurt! I'll get my revenge later. Okaa-san walked towards me and asked, "Is Kai-chan still not here?"

I simply shook my head and her face turned into an ugly scowl, "Sono gaki! I said no one will leave!" she went to the emcee and whispered something.

I glanced around the room looking for a certain bluenette. Kai-nii please? Don't ruin my night.

And finally the most awaited 18 roses happened; the guys started lining up with a beautiful red rose in hand. I also stood up and spared another search for my escort but still he was nowhere in sight.

"Well, might as well do this without him." I sighed and walked to the center. My dad came first and I mouthed a 'Thank you' as we danced. His blue eyes held so much warmth and comfort that I could feel myself tearing up. I love my dad so much and maybe this time I could repay him by letting him get married to Shion-san. After a few more twirls he gave my hand to the guy second in line.

The same process happened. We exchanged warm smiles, they greeted me happy birthday, complimented me, and I would say thank you.

Then came the 17th rose. Unlike from the others who kept on showering me with compliments, he showered me with his usual witty and embarrassing remarks. I hid my blushing face on his shoulder and groaned. "Akaito. Could lease it down with the teasing? It's my birthday for goodness sake!"

He merely chuckled and pulled me closer to him; his thumb making comforting circles on my lower back, "It would be boring if I just keep on complimenting you."

Before I could response, the music has stopped playing which means it's time for the last dance. He released me from his hold but I did not let go of his hand yet. Worry quickly consumed since my escort was still not here, I gave him a pleading look that tells 'Please-don't-leave-me'. He smiled then kissed my forehead and mouthed an 'I-won't'.

The emcee kept on calling him but there was no response. The people started murmuring with their pathetic gossips and otou-san and okaa-san are now also starting to get worried. My eyes kept on searching the room and I still could not get a glimpse of his face.

"I repeat the last dance of the debutant!"

Now I feel like those brides whose grooms did not appear in the wedding day. Okay, I'm daydreaming again. Akaito led me towards my parents' seat and I could see okaa-san panicking.

"Where's Kaito? Eto… Akaito! Just be her last dance!" Okaa-san

"Well, I really don't mind." Akaito looked down at me and even though he has his usual smirk there is worry on his eyes. he knows that any minute now that I would be crumbling down in front of this crowd. A bitter smile came across my lips.

_So he did choose Hatsune-san after all._

The emcee was about to hand Akaito the 18th rose when another hand beat him to it. My eyes trailed from the huge hand to the slender arms then to broad shoulders and finally a pair of beautiful blue eyes. he smiled at me and I could feel my heart flutter from the sight.

"I'm here! I'm her escort." He said sheepishly and let go of the emcee's wrist.

"Oh. Here you go then." The emcee gave the rose to him and finally left.

The squeeze on my hand brought me back to my senses and I looked at the guy beside me. Akaito smiled at me one last time before letting go of my hand; the two of them shared a look I can't define. He bowed one last time to me then head towards where Kaiko-chan is.

"I'm sorry it took so long. There was a huge traffic."

I only managed to stare at him because I have no idea what to do or say. He came. He actually came back. To me. my tears are starting to well up on my eyes because I thought he bailed out on me.

_I thought he did choose Hatsune-san over me._

I closed my eyes and took a breath for a moment. I tried to maintain my emotions in control. I can't go crying here in front of many people, I'll embarrass myself. When I'm sure I could finally face him, I opened my eyes and smirked at him. "Well okaa-san already told us not to leave right? You just got be a hard nut nii-chan."

He chuckled and took a step closer to me. "But that's why you love me."

My eyes widen at what he said but soon a smile came on my lips. He returned it gladly before handing the rose to me. our fingers brushed as I accepted the rose and as cliché as it may sound I felt electricity flow through my body.

The sound of the piano keys filled the room; I stared at the hand that was laid before me waiting. All I had to do was grab it, "Can I have this dance?"

I nodded then he led me towards the center of the hall. The spotlight shone on us like we were the protagonists on a stage play and this gave me the opportunity to look at him. Like my dress, he wore a white tux despite the others wearing the usual black one. He had a black polo underneath it and white tie to finish the look. this made him look like he's my soul mate, my perfect match.

_You're in my arms, and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together and when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Smiling at him, I placed my hand on top of his and the other on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm at my waist and pulled me close in his embrace. We started to waltz as we danced through the song. My eyes widen in shock as he started to sing along and his voice is definitely better.

_A life goes by, romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

Our eyes never left each other as we ignored the crowd around us. My heart is beating against my chest so loudly I bet he can hear it. Being this close to him feels like magic, like I'm on cloud nine. We met each other's steps as if our minds were on sync. He raises his left hand up in my head and twirl me around.

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know, all that I wanted to hold you so close_

He pulled me against his chest and held on my waist gently as if I was the most fragile thing he has held in his hand. I cock my head to gaze at him again and my heart melts down at his gaze. It held so much warmth and tenderness in them.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

He completely let go of me and my mind went on automatic as I spun away from him. and as I stopped he met me halfway and pulled me in his arms. This time much closer. He rested his head beside my temple and sung the song.

_Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close_

I closed my eyes as his voice entered my mind. Even though I've already heard him sing a couple of times, this time was different. It was not his usual loud pop songs he sings in the bathroom but it was surreal. Almost too fairytale like. My arms climbed up to his neck as I hugged him tight still swaying to the music.

As the music took a dramatic turn (A/N: Sorry I don't have any other ways to describe it. HAHA.) He released from the hug and we waltz like there's no tomorrow. Every time my body would leave his warmth as he spins me I can't help but feel eager to be in his arms again. I never wanted to leave. Smile graced our faces as we looked at each other just enjoying being with each other.

A gasp escaped my lips as he lifted me off the ground and spin like a prince would to his princess. I held onto his shoulders to keep myself from falling. Instantly my mind completely shut down, and all my senses could detect was him and only him. his blue eyes were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen tonight and it appeared to be shining brighter than the diamond necklace I was wearing. His laughter filled my ears and suddenly the music is nothing compared to it. His scent filled my senses instantly and I can't help but inhale it more. It was like a drug to me. and his grip on me was strong but not strong enough to hurt. It was strong enough that nothing could take me away from his arms.

_Oh, how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Finally he put me back on my feet again, and we stared at each other's eyes again. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from the tears threatening to fall. I wound my arms on his neck while he placed his on my waist. I hugged him tight as if never wanting to let go, he held me back and placed his head beside my temple. I closed my eyes, relaxing under his presence. I inhaled his manly scent and smiled. I laid my head on the crook of his neck. We were just dancing there in the center, with him singing in my ear and completely ignoring the world right now.

_We're so close to reaching that famous happy end,_

_And almost believing, this one's not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are..._

_so close_

He sang the lyrics of the song as if he was saying it directly to me, like it were the words he wanted to say to me. He backed away a little so that he could look down at me, his hand traced my face until he cup it with his hands. He stared directly at me in the eye as he sang the next lyrics.

"_**So close, and still…so far."**_

I feel like my heart is going to explode now from all the emotions he's putting me into. I feel so happy. I feel like crying. I feel scared. I feel exhilarated.

As the song came to a stop, silence echoed around the room but was soon filled with a round of applause. the emcee made another announcement that I didn't clearly hear since my attention is on this man before me. He still did not let go of his hold on me, and I didn't really want him to.

"Happy 18th birthday Luka."

He whispered and I didn't bother answering him back because moments with him like this are likely to finish quite quickly. Suddenly what he just said wanted me to fly with him and escape everything.

_**"Luka…I'm in love with you. I'm truly, deeply, madly in love with you."**_


	19. C19: Serenade

**C19: Serenade**

"Na-nani? Nani tte itta no?"

I asked him confused as we kept dancing and with everyone's eyes still on us.

"I said I'm in love with you."

He giggled. Oh Kami? Why did you let such a handsome creature fall into my hands? This is a mistake! A sweet mistake to be exact.

"How? When?!" I whispered to him franticly and it's not like I could really yell at him at this point of time. If I did the party would be put a stop and the both of us would be toast! A sigh passed his lips and curved into a small smile.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I just woke up one day finding you less...unpleasant in the eyes. And maybe you're kind of cute when you get annoyed."

I know I should be annoyed at what he said, but that's the way he is. I can't believe the words coming right off his mouth, and never have I considered the thought that he'll fall for me. I always argued with him, made fun of him, and even hated him; but despite of that even if I do say that I hate him we both know that's not true. I love him.

"Do you know that you're actually a pretty tough girl to court? You're incredible Luka! You always leave me breathless. Even though I've already made my image as a womanizer, playboy, or a pervert as you name it, I was still scared of getting rejected by you."

I bit my lip trying to suppress the grin forming on my face, I feel happy. It's like everyone doesn't matter at this moment, it's just the two of us confessing our love for each other after so many years of holding back. What a magical moment. Listening to the things your loved one proclaiming his love for you, my arms tightened around him and I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Tell me more."

I'm so mesmerized by this moment that if this is a dream, then I wish to not wake up again.

"Remember the time when I kissed you in my car? That was the time I started feeling different towards you. We used to hate each other, let's admit that. So for my revenge, I decided to do what I usually do with the girls I encountered with. I wanted to make you fall for me and have you wrapped around my finger, but the game's on me Luka. You had me at the palm of your hand, and I think I've fallen too hard."

It's really a good thing that I decided to hide my face from him or else he'll see my tomato face. My heart's pounding so loud in my chest that I fear everyone in this room can hear it.

Before the song ended, I look at his face once again and I could only stare at awe. There was so much warmth and love in his eyes. He smiled gently at me and held me tighter against him, "This may sound weird, but I really love you Luka."

"I love you too Kaito."

Finally! I was able to say it! I know I didn't think this through but it feels really good to finally have that off my chest. I pulled away from him as the song finally ended.

He was still not responding and I think my message is still processing in his mind. I couldn't help but giggle at the face he was making, it was priceless. I shook my head and walked away first from the dance floor and that was when he finally gained his senses as he catch up and held out the chair for me. He still had that stupid smile on his face, but I can't help mirroring it.

Then reality starts to come back in the picture, this is no fairytale. We still have a lot of problems in our hands. I'm no princess that would get her happily ever after just because we've professed our love for each other. How stupid of me to think that things would finally go into place.

All the happiness I've felt earlier have vanished; the butterflies fluttering around my stomach are tempting to be vomited out; my lungs feels like they're being constricted of air, and my heart feels like someone punctured millions of needles into it.

Why? Even though he told me he loves me, why can't I still be happy? If he loves me, then what about Hatsune-san? I'm not that heartless to just be inconsiderate to her, she's my friend and I hate to hurt my friends. I'd trade everything just to make them happy...even if that meant giving away my happiness.

This so complicated.

Should I take back the three words that made Kaito so happy? Should I truly dispose of my feelings for him?

My fairytale went downhill, it's like from every villain in the Disney movies I've watched entered the scene all at once.

The party passed by without me even noticing it, I probably spent the whole night staring blankly at nothing, there may have been times when otou-san okaa-san were talking to me but I just nodded at every word they said.

This is simply...messed up. I've been waiting for this day to finally come right? Why can't I bring myself to be happy?

I was planning on going home straight away since otou-san said that I should rest for he knows that I'm tired but then Kaito had to step in.

"Oyaji, can I borrow the birthday girl for a while? I'll just give her my present."

Present? What? No! If I accept his present or even go with him, I'd be more confused than I already am. I'm afraid that I'll finally give in and let my heart do what it wants.

"Alright, but please don't cut each other's heads off. I'm begging you."

"Arigatou Oyaji. Ja' matane."

As soon as we got our permission, Kaito drove me out for the night.

"Where...are we going?"

Good. I can finally speak again, he never took off his eyes from the road but that still boyish grin is plastered on his face. "It's a surprise."

I remained quiet and just gazed out of the window since I never really got anything to say. Or maybe I'm just afraid that I'll ruin this for him. After a few minutes he finally stopped the car on some remote area, he helped me to get out of the car and ran back to trunk and was rummaging through some stuff. While waiting for him, I examined the place and really I just got to say Mother Nature is indeed beautiful.

"Luka."

I turned to the sound of his voice and saw him handing me a bag, could this be my present? Like a child, I quickly peeked inside and was confused to see my casual clothes in it. I was about to ask him when he cut me off.

"Change your clothes."

When I didn't respond or moved an inch from my spot, he sighed and walked towards me until we were inches apart. He cupped my face with both of his hands and smiled the sweetest smile he had for that night, "Look, as much as I think that you look gorgeous in that dress I don't think it's quite inappropriate for what I've planned for the both of us."

My heart kept that fast beat in my chest; his lips are just so close to mine and I just really want them to press against mine. And I think he may have noticed it since his smile quickly morphed into his usual perverted smirks. He backed me against his car and placed his head beside mine, our cheeks were softly pressing against each other, and I could feel his hot breath near my ear.

"Or do you need some help getting off that dress? You know I'd be willing to assist you."

I sucked in a breath as shivers ran down my spine. Really sometimes I hate myself for getting too affected by this guy. I tried opening my mouth but no words were coming out again because he managed to steal my breath again. His dark blue eyes shone beautifully under the moonlight and I could just get lost in those orbs. Then my eyes, _stubbornly_, drifted back to his lips. Oh Kami, even though I said that these feelings must be stopped I just can't control it. How does something wrong ever felt so right?

My eyes shut open, which I didn't know were closed, as I felt him pat my head. I looked up at him and he was pointing somewhere behind me. "Restroom's over there."

And with that he went back to the trunk of his car and began rummaging through some stuff there again. I did as I was told, and left him behind.

I shook my head and decided to just go along with it and see what his so called present may be. After getting dressed, I returned to his car and saw that he was already dressed in new clothes. Like me, he was also wearing a pair of pants and a simple shirt with a jacket to finish the look. He smiled as he had stuff around him and as soon as he saw me he smiled, and dragged me towards the lake. This gave me a chance to really examine my surroundings and guess what he could be up to.

The place had a really great view of the night sky, there were no clouds or anything to block the stars and moon from shining. The grass around me was like crystals glimmering under the moonlight, but that's just probably because of the dew. And don't even get me started on the lake, it was just breath taking. It was a perfect place for couples to hang around; this thought made me look back to my idiot of a step brother and wondered what's going on through his head.

"Care to join me?"

He managed to surprise me again as he invited me to go on a boat ride with him. I nodded and he helped me get on the boat.

"Smart move that you'd bring extra clothes for this."

"Of course, wouldn't want you to drown in both the water and your dress."

I rolled my eyes at him but smiled nonetheless. We were still silent as he rowed the boat to the centre of the lake where the moon bathed the both of us. I stared at my reflection on the lake and started playing with the water but my actions were stopped as I hear a strumming of guitar.

_Don't the water grow the trees_

_Don't the moon pull the tide_

_Don't the stars light the sky_

_Like you need to light my life_

_If you need me anytime_

_You know I'm always right by your side_

_See I've never felt this love_

_You're the only thing that's on my mind_

My heart drummed against my chest as I hear his melodic voice echo through the night. I definitely didn't expect this. I feel like crying again, both because of joy and sadness. I'm happy, I truly am. This the first time someone actually put an effort into pursuing me and I'm sad because this just can't be. How am I supposed to take back those precious words from him now?

_You don't understand how much you really mean to me_

_I need you in my life_

_You're my necessity_

_But believe me you're everything_

_That just makes my world complete_

_And my love is clear the only thing that I'll ever see_

He was looking directly at me as if I really am the only thing he ever sees. Each word stabs me in the heart, making me remember of the pain and guilt of what I'm about to do.

_You're all I ever need_

_Baby you're amazing_

_You're my angel come and save me_

_You're all I ever need_

_Baby you're amazing_

_You're my angel come and save me_

He still had that sweet and loving smile on his face and I don't know what face I should make or what I should do in this particular moment. My body's frozen on the spot like I'm sitting on a block of ice instead of wood.

_When it comes to you_

_Baby I'm addicted_

_You're like a drug, no rehab can fix it_

_I think you're perfect baby even with your flaws_

_You ask what I like about you_

_Ooh, I love it all_

I continue to watch him sing his heart out when he stopped. His face contorted into worry as he reached out a hand to touch my face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

His voice was soft as he asked me, my brows furrowed into confusion at his question. I tried to tell him that nothing was wrong but instead of words sobs tumbled out of my mouth. That's when I realized I was crying.

"I'm just...happy. Arigatou Kaito." I finally managed to speak.

A blush rise to his cheeks and before I could point it out he turned his head away from me and scratched the back of his neck and mumbled some words that were too low for me to here. It was my turn to lean closer to him, "What was that?"

"Nothing...important." he mumbled like a child still not looking at me. I smiled at his childishness and poked his chest pestering him to tell me. "Ne Kaito... Ne... What did you say? Ne..."

"It's nothing okay!" he suddenly turned to face me and both of our eyes widen in shock as we realized that our faces are inches apart.

I quickly moved away from him and covered my face with my hands. I heard him sigh and I removed my hands off my face to look at him. This time he was looking at his feet and was playing with the guitar strings, making random tunes with his hands.

"It's my first time...to actually do this to a girl." His eyes met mine and smiled that same sweet smile, "Everything you see tonight, and everything I did. It's a first for me. That's why I'm not sure how this would all turn out, and what I feel for you, it's very different from all the girls I've been with. Serious or not."

"Even with...Hatsune-san?"

I tried my best to not let my sadness show cause I feel like I'm going to cry again and I fear that this time I won't stop. I don't ever want this night to end.

He remained quiet for a while and all we could hear was nature's own melody.

"Miku...is my first love. And you know what they say, first love never dies." I quickly turned my gaze away from him but he grasped my chin to look at him, "But true love can bury it alive. Look I'm not sure if this is true love, but what I'm sure is that I love you Luka. I really do and I'd trade anything just to be with you."

I don't know if he's just really good at sweet talking because with every question I ask, he could answer it perfectly. But how come I'm finding myself believing to those words? The walls I've built around me are now broken lying on the ground, leaving me bare for him to see. But I could still see myself trying to put everything back into place because I know...

I know this is wrong. I love my dad, okaa-san, and even Kaiko-chan. If I let this continue, what about them? I can't do this to them.

"Hey let's get home. I'm sure otou-san is probably worried now."

I smiled at him. He let go of my hands and the cold air immediately replaced it. I ignored the longing to feel his warm touch and remained quiet as he rowed back to the shore. He helped me get out of the boat and I simply smiled at him.

"You go ahead. I'll clear things up here first."

Instead of following his orders, I hugged him. I pressed my face on his back and tried to stop the tears forming on my face.

"Luka?"

"You love me right?" I asked him still not letting go, but I could feel him nodding his head. "And I love you."

This time he turned to face me and stared at me sceptically. Well he is not stupid after all, I know he knows what I'm about to say.

"But we can't be, I want the people around me to be happy too." I smiled sadly at him.

"Luka, we've talked about this." He moved away from me and stayed a meter away from me. I could see the hurt and sadness in his face, and it aches my heart to see it. I stepped towards him and cupped his face, "Okaa-san and Otou-san love each other and they want to get married. Automatically after that we'd officially become siblings, we'd be a happy family! And Hatsune-san...she needs you more than I do. You're her strength Kaito."

He shook his head in disapproval, and there were tears flowing down his face. I wiped away each tear. Don't cry my love. I hate to see you like this. He grasped my hands and held them to his lips kissing them. "Luka, listen to me closely. I'll fight for us. I won't give up."

"Don't you want okaa-san to be happy?" My voice cracked and I knew that I was crying too.

He didn't respond anymore and just cried on my shoulder. It hurts so much to see him cry, to hear his pain with every sob, to feel his body quiver, oh it just hurts so much. I wish I could take the pain away but I'm all the same. Why of all people did we have to fall for each other? I'm his step sister and he's my step brother. Yes, we may not be related by blood but still people would judge us.

"Let's go home." i released myself from the hug because if i stay i don't know if i could ever pull back anymore.


End file.
